Fairies and Cuckoos
by packman23
Summary: Dimsdale has seen a lot of weird things in its time. But none that top this. A new very strange family has moved there. And now the fairies are being recalled, fairy world is preparing for war. How can Timmy stop the greatest feud in the universe?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own fairly oddparents Butch Hartman does (There nice and simple)._

Chapter one: The beginning (surprisingly)

The citizens of Dimmsdale had always found something rather strange about the house on the hill; maybe it was the imposing Gothic architecture, maybe it was the mass of dark clouds gathered around it... Or maybe it was the fact that the house (and the hill) hadn't been there yesterday. Well, whatever it was no one went near it.

... ...

Jorgen lent back in his chair. This week had been good for him; he had been able to reorder most of his files, now he could relax, maybe think up some more rules. He was just beginning to settle back when a cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_**Jorgen, wake up!" **_The voice echoed across the room, bouncing off the walls and causing Jorgen to fall off his chair. He looked up to see that one of his computer screens had burst into life. A vaguely humanoid figure in a blindfold showed on the screen, "You have work to do boy. We're expecting results and Devian doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"But sir." Even Jorgen couldn't help stuttering, "Our council hasn't been able to do anymore than we had a week ago, we don't have the resources."  
The figure on the screen sighed, "I should have known better than to trust a job like this to youngsters like you." He turned away, "We will deal with situations from here. Unlike you we have made progress. _They_ are in the human world, correct?"

"Yes sir." Jorgen was becoming more confident, at least he knew that much. The figure on the screen smiled.

"Thank you Jorgen." The screen cut off and Jorgen gave a sigh of relief. Before turning round and almost bumping into a tall blue cloaked figure, his boss.

"**JORGEN!"**

... ...

Timmy Turner stared across his classroom watching Mr Crocker mark yet another impossible test. He had failed, he just knew it, he couldn't have scored a single mark (how was he expected to know what the capital of Lesotho was). As Timmy watched Crocker looked up and gave another one of his manic smiles.

"Well I'm glad to tell you that you all failed, _miserably_. So as a punishment you will all be redoing this test. During the weekend." Now his smile faltered, "And now for a notice I probably should have given before we had a four hour test. Today we are going to have two new children in our class. Please welcome Carlos and Sandra Wiccman." He gestured to two children standing by the blackboard, in fact they had been standing there since the beginning of the day. "Why don't you say a little about yourselves; while I pretend that I'm interested instead of regretting everyday I'm stuck in this dead end job with low pay, no career prospects and constant mockery from my mother. But that will all change, soon they won't look down on me not when I have captured a FAIRY GODPARENT." Crocker spasmed uncontrollably and collapsed into insane muttering.

The new children ignored their new obviously mental teacher took a few steps forwards. They were two of the oddest people Timmy had ever seen. Both of the new children had bright white hair and deathly pale skin. The girl smiled and began immediately to introduce all her likes and dislikes, to anyone who cared to listen. She spoke incredibly quickly, Timmy could see the people in his class straining to keep up with her. Her brother meanwhile just stared at the class, it was very disconcerting, he seemed to be looking straight through everyone in the room. He sighed and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, "I think you should stop now Sandra, they don't want to know our whole life story. We don't have time."

As Timmy watched the children crossed the room and took the two empty seats next to him. Well the seats weren't usually empty, but the children who usually sat there had been hospitalized by Crocker's last _surprise PE test._ Timmy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with the new pupils, for a start neither of the children really seemed friendly. The girl smiled genuinely enough, but it was the kind of smile that made you want to leave the room quickly. As for the boy, his eyes were huge and unblinking, like a goldfish and his eyes were fixed on Timmy's stationary, as if he could see right through it. As if he knew that they were just fairies in disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope everyone liked my first chapter. I thought I'd finally right this fanfiction which I've been planning for quite a while.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own fairly oddparents,Butch Hartman does but feel free to send me royalties. (Yes I've started stealing my own jokes)._

Chapter 2: Solution Beta

Jorgen's boss sighed, this was a difficult situation; on one side he had to protect the interests of race but on the other... ARGGH!

"Jorgen we can not allow this situation to be taken control of by them. The destruction would be unparalleled. It is, of course your responsibility to deal with situations of this nature... however giving the severity of this case I suppose we will have to deal with that later." He swept past Jorgen his blue cloak billowing out behind him, "Since this is now a matter of national emergency I will notify the council and the FWDOD (Fairy World Department Of Defense). I expect you to co-operate fully with them, we have no time for pride Jorgen, now is the time to activate plan B."

... ...

The blindfolded figure crossed the room, stepping away from the crystal ball that had allowed him to communicate. Sometimes he had wondered at the ignorance and near sightedness of the fairies and pixies, of the humans and Yugapatanian's. They were all such small creatures. He had never understood why they ran through their insignificant lives always assuming they would make themselves better through wealth or achievements; in the end they always ended up the same. It was all pointless.

The man reached the end of the room and lifted a small golden set of scales that were always on a small stand near the door. Judgment that was what the small races needed, the rule of a good judge. Well, he had made his judgment. He lifted a small clock out of his pocket and inspected it closely.

He frowned, once again examinining the clock before placing it on one side of the scales, "It is time for solution Beta." He raised the scales and on the other side gently placed a small blue and green globe, "We can not trust the lesser species. The charades of alliances must end." He span the small globe he had placed on the scales, a tiny model of the Earth " That is my judgment."

... ...

The tall figure leaned back in his seat. It had been a good week for him. They may be searching for him but neither the fairies nor their council would stand a chance of pinpointing his location. He had even managed to hack into the Fairy World communications network and had almost laughed when he had heard the fairy's plans. As if they thought something so trivial could stop him. Ha! The fairies could continue to play their little games but the outcome would always be the same, as long as he stuck with his plan those little cockroaches couldn't touch him.

Still it was so hard, to think that a man like him would be forced to live among humans! The very thought of those little creatures made his skin crawl, who would have thought they could grow so numerous in a mere few thousand years, mankind had come down from the trees and multiplied like a virus, a virus he was now forced to shelter under. He was glad he would not be staying long, not long at all. Soon he would be gone and so would all those little pesky viruses.

... ...

Timmy sat on the edge of the playground, it wasn't really safe to play any sports since Francis and his friends had started demanding to play. Anyway he didn't need to worry about that he had fairies after all. But on the other hand Cosmo and Wanda had been very busy lately, they had been spending more and more time away leaving Poof with him. Come to think of it where were they now, hadn't Wanda promised they would be back by now?

"Well Poof, I guess we'll just have to find something to do on our own."Timmy smiled down at his small godbrother, who was currently masquerading as his bag. He stood up and looked out across the playground, there had to be something he could do without magic that wouldn't get him maimed. Or on second thoughts maybe it would be safer to just go back inside.

As Timmy began to head back to the school he didn't notice the small boy staring at him from behind a tree, nor the dark green kite that had (quite surprisingly) a face which frowned as he passed. If he had seen these things he might have realised what was happening. Timmy may even have avoided the events that were unfolding around him.

He might have... But that wouldn't have been nearly so interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly oddparents or any Nickelodeon shows. If I did I wouldn't write fanfictions._

Chapter 3: Priority and Defense

Wanda and Cosmo were sat in a sparsely furnished room watching the green cloak that had summoned them pacing up and down. He was the faceless... face of Fairy world external security and he was certainly making sure that everyone knew he was in charge.

"This situation is becoming much more dangerous." He addressed Wanda having long ago realised that Cosmo's mind couldn't handle a serious conversation, or much else. "We need to withdraw all fairies connected with the godparent program from Earth and return to Fairy World."

Wanda groaned, "I know that the council may think this necessary but you still haven't told us why. What are you talking about?"

"We are not at liberty to discuss matters of national security to civilians subject to section 36 paragraph 98 of the governments 17 rule amendment for the procedure for dangerous external situations." Another green cloak stepped out of the shadows his speech sounding like a lecture. He smiled removing his hood to reveal a completely unmemorable face, he was probably the sort of fairy you would have walked past in the street without noticing "But then again, I've always said that defense and intelligence need a more amicable face. Phylus Devagon at your service." He reached into his cloak and passed a large file to Wanda "That should explain everything you need to know, after all it's only 4,659,422 pages long." He stopped for a second allowing the two fairies to pick up the file and then continued, "So you will see the reason that you must return to Fairy World and leave your godchild behind wiping his memory and leaving him to a life we long ago deemed unbearable without you."

Wanda stopped, "You want us to leave Timmy with no warning and just go back to our lives. You can't be serious."

The nameless green cloak stepped forwards, "We are very serious madam, defense must always be our priority in matters of this kind."

Wanda gasped, "Timmy will never trust us again."

Phylus smiled, "Technically he won't remember you so it won't matter anyway. I've always thought that the godparent program was rather pointless in that aspect, but if it makes the public feel happy..."

"We won't leave Timmy you can't make us, he's our godchild."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Mrs Cosma. All our people outside Fairy World are being recalled and you are not particularly important, you don't have a say in matters of this gravity. The only reason you are being personally informed is, as the parents of the worlds oldest fairy baby the council feels that publicly it may be best for you to be seen to agree with us. That would make all our actions a lot easier."  
His calm tone was beginning to get on Wanda's nerves, "So you just told us so you could use us as some sort of... Media icon to endorse your plan."

Phylus smiled again standing and heading for the door "Of course why else would I waste my time with the common people." He stepped out of the door leaving them sitting infront of the nameless head of external security who rose slowly.

"I must apologise for my colleague's rudeness. He can be rather sharp sometimes but he is a brilliant tactician." He left quietly, leaving Wanda even more confused and angry than she had been before coming.

... ...

In the main fairy council building a quiet figure searched through the huge file that had been presented to him. His usually slow demeanor was completely at odds with the incredible speed that he read the massive amount of information, there would be time for careful planning later right now he needed to ascertain the information quickly. He was Hamlet Green Fairy World's head of defense and foremost tactical genius. He raised his head from the file and frowned slowly turning his head to address the amassed members of his department that were gathered behind him. Now he knew the situation his slow, careful personality once again surfaced.

"When we have recalled all the fairies, what do we plan to do next?" He spoke slowly, quietly but still he knew no one would interrupt him. "How do we plan to proceed once we have activated plan B?" He stopped, maybe waiting for a response, more likely thinking about his own question. "We only have a single choice, we shall move all reserves and liaisons back to the main city area. If it comes to the worst, we shall be ready for war."

... ...

Timmy sat on his bed waiting for Cosmo and Wanda to get back, they had been called away by a very official looking letter which they had taken care of hiding before they left; but that still hadn't stopped Timmy and Poof from finding it. As Timmy read it he became progressively more worried, even the address was worrying.

_The Green room_

_Fairy World Official Godparenting castle no.475698_

_Timmy Turner's Bedroom_

_434 Dimmadome Road_

_Dimsdale_

_California_

_America (The large mass of land on the left)_

_Earth_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs, Cosma _(another worrying thing about the letter)

_With this letter please find enclosed your summons to the grand Fairy World Council building to discuss the current situation in fairy world. More information will be given on your arrival. Please remember, while you have a choice in this matter, it would be strongly advised, and furthermore in your best interests, to attend._

_We expect your arrival at 16:00 precisely._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Phylus Devagon (Fairy World Defense)_

Whoever had sent this letter had wanted to talk about something important, and from the way it was written it didn't sound like good news, or even okay-but-not-quite-what-you-want-to-hear news. This was bad, bad with a capital B. Not only had Wanda made a special effort to hide it from him (probably to stop him worrying), but whoever this Phylus guy was he had completely bypassed Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy's usual source of fairy related information. Timmy had already run out of ways to express how bad this situation was.

As Timmy went to find a dictionary to look up synonyms for 'bad' (and to look up 'synonym' for that matter) he completely failed to notice the dark green bird that had landed on a tree outside his window... Or the white haired girl standing in his garden, her eyes fixed on his window.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own fairly oddparents Butch Hartman does._

Chapter 4: Music of the Gods

If Timmy had known just how close the situation in Fairy World was to him, he may have been more careful in the weeks that passed, making less wishes and focusing more on a situation he had (in the last chapter) deemed incredibly disastrous. As it was though this was just another fact that was added to the list of things that Timmy didn't know, which were by this time piling up so quickly that they would soon have filed a large warehouse.

Timmy spent the weeks wishing for trivial items and amusements, never once noticing the two Wiccman children. He didn't even notice the variety of dark green kites, planes, toys, animals and various other objects that always seemed to be close by. In fact he didn't even bother questioning why Wanda was so much more withdrawn, not even arguing when Timmy's wishes almost destroyed the Earth for the 14596th time; but that was just the kind of boy Timmy was, events flowed over him like water over oil, he just went with the flow. It never struck Timmy that the cause of the Fairy's problems might be very close to him indeed, sitting in a high-backed chair surrounded by books and listening to music on an old gramophone.

... ...

The tall man sat back in his high-backed chair, books covering every inch of the floor around him and huge floor-to-ceiling bookcases covered every wall; only breaking off to make room for the large elaborate fireplace that was placed behind the man, which meant that from the entrance all that would have been visible of the man would have been an eerily silent silhouette. The gramophone next to him, as always, continued to produce a strange very complicated kind of music on some unnameable type of instrument.

As for the man himself he smiled lazily at the sound of the music, tapping his hand on the arm of his chair to a beat that only he could here amongst the complicated mesh that made up the music. He laughed quietly brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes; it was at times like this he could forget where he was and pretend he was back home, so far away from this nest of termites where he was forced to squat. Human... civilized creatures, huh! He had seen more civilization the last time he had looked at the anthrax virus. He groaned shutting off the gramophone, he couldn't even enjoy his music on this squalid little planet.

As for himself, he didn't know how much more of this world he could stand, he just had to keep reminding himself he would be able to leave soon, soon he would have destroyed everything on this wretched little trash heap. He smiled again, mentally aware how obvious that last statement would have made all his plans should anyone have been able to hear it.

... ...

As Wanda watched her son and her godson playing she couldn't help feeling a wave of sadness washing over her. They were happy, but she couldn't help remembering what Phylus had said; it had been almost a month since their meeting and she had time to look over the papers they had been given. It had been a shock to see it on paper, it would take a while but one day soon the green cloaks would arrive, her family would be uprooted and Timmy would be left not even knowing that they existed. She could barely stop herself from crying. It would all have been the fault of some selfish creature somewhere, who had caused all of this to happen and had created this _situation._

"Wanda!" Her husband's voice shattered through her thoughts, she looked up to see him smiling across at her from where Timmy and Poof were playing, he waved and beckoned her over, she merely smiled back and went to turn away, she wasn't in the mood for games. She began to float away and was just about to leave the park entirely when she spotted a small child sitting on a bench, staring right at her. She waited for the inevitable crash, the arrival of the Fairy World ministry of justice and Jorgen's indifferent memory erasing which (unknown to her) had already removed her memory of seven of her previous godchildren. However nothing happened, Wanda began to relax, the child couldn't have seen her; but still, he was looking right at her, how could he not have seen her? The boy still just sat there staring at her, she vaguely noticed how fish-like the boy looked before he stood smiling thinly before turning and walking away, with a suspicious dark green balloon following in his wake.

... ...

Phylus strode down mirrored corridor after mirrored corridor, it would have been impossible to tell from the buildings pink exterior but this area housed every single one of the Fairy World defense network's intelligence files. Normally Phylus would not have been able to gain entry to this building, but who notices that your pass card is out of date when it had Phylus old rank on it, Head of Fairy World Intelligence Network; he had only been forced to retire when the royal family had died, but given Phylus' intelligence coupled with the tendency for the intelligence network to restrict access to all of its employee records, it hadn't been very hard for him to trick security. It wouldn't even be that hard to find the information he was looking for, after all he was the one who had designed the filing system that was still used. Left, Right, Right, Right third door on the left and...

"I wasn't aware you were allowed to be here Phylus." Phylus wiped round, somehow the head of External Security had managed to sneak up behind him, without him noticing. Darn it - that guy should become a spy. He couldn't stand that man, of course now wasn't the time for feuding, there were too many workers here, a fight in this building could cost them both their jobs. Instead this was time for diplomacy, and maybe a lot of dishonesty.

"I apologise, I must have gotten lost."

"Really? I wasn't aware that one could get lost in a building one had worked in for one thousand five hundred years."

"What I meant was that I was looking for some information and must have stumbled into the classified section. After all this building has got so much bigger since I worked here." Phylus gave a forced laugh. He could almost imagine the cold man infront of him raising an eyebrow.

"But I was led to believe that you were informed of all filing changes, after all you are the only one who really understands the system. Besides someone should of stopped you."

"The guards must not have looked properly at my ID card they just let me through."

"Well..." The tall green cloak began to speak but was interrupted before he could continue.

"You should have reported them to me." Phylus cringed as perhaps the only person he disliked more than the head of External security stepped out from one of the many doorways, Eclipsia Warrenwinter, the woman who had replaced him as head of Intelligence, "You're slipping Phylus, you never used to be one to let even the slightest crime go unpunished... Unless it was in your interests."

Phylus forced a slight smile "Thank you Ms Warrenwinter, your skepticism has been noted, now I am sure you would like to leave and let me get on with my business."

"I don't think there is any business you could possibly have here. As far as I remember you all you ever do now is paperwork, and pick up a huge paycheck."

"I assure you I..."

This time Phylus was interrupted, a monotonous and frankly boring voice cutting off his speech, "Let's not have an argument here, you all have work to do." A tall man with light blue hair stood behind them all, Lord Emanuel Croften-Dawn, ex-head of Defense and currently recognised right hand man of Hamlet Green. He was also reported to have less charisma than drywall and the Head Pixie combined (that rumour at least seemed to be correct). Lord Croften-Dawn officially had little power, but in reality he outranked them all, it was his influence that gave him power. He smiled, "Hamlet Green has requested your presence at a meeting of some importance, I am sure you would all love to be the one to explain why you could not make it."

Croften-Dawn raised his wand, poofing all four of the defense fairies out of the room.

Five minutes later they were each presenting their ID cards to a guard outside of Hamlet Green's office (Including Phylus' _current_ ID card), when the man saw Croften-Dawn's card he almost fainted, before hurrying out of their way, wishing he hadn't tried to stop them.

Hamlet Green looked up as they entered, slowly analyzing his employees. Looking around it was obvious that they weren't the first ones here, the room was filled with important looking officials and as Phylus stood there, he felt as if his entire personality was being extrapolated, dissected and carefully studied.

Hamlet Green smiled, "It's good to see you are finally all here, but we now have serious business to deal with," He strung each word together slowly and laboriously without the slightest hint of urgency but he still gave the impression that this was a very serious matter, "Would you all please follow me," He rose, then stopped to reconsider, "Would all armed forces commanders please head to the courtyard." After considerable mumbling and shuffling the generals exited and Hamlet continued, "As you all know a certain situation has arisen, involving the other magical species we usually co-exist with. Said situation is increasingly becoming more complicated and risking the incursion of certain powerful magical races (ourselves included) in the lives of nonmagical individuals. As I am sure will all understand, these incursions must be kept to a bare minimum and so this government has seen it necessary to take some precautions."

By this time Hamlet Green had led his heads of staff out onto one of the five huge balconies that looked out over the central courtyard of the council building (One for each councilor). Below in the courtyard the previously dismissed heads of the armed forces were drawing row after row of fairy soldiers into line, thousands of Fairy World Special Forces agents were drawn into well presented groups by the head of external security and Spy Master Warrenwinter.

Hamlet Green was not the only councilor to be present, to their left Scorpio Capricorn (Head of the Fairy World Justice Department) personally commanded hundreds of Fairy police into order, leaving Jorgen VonStrangle (dressed smartly in his official uniform) feeling surplus to requirements as chief of police. The head of Fairy World Justice was completely at odds to his colleague, he flitted backwards and forwards so quickly and spoke with such haste, that his words and his form were a blur. Below him his forces moved into long rows, before rising into to flight and heading for the Fairy World Rainbow Bridge, and Earth.

Hamlet Green frowned, turning round to his heads of staff and raising an eyebrow, obviously expecting some sort of observation; when none came he turned back to the courtyard raising his arms and surveyed the massive show of Fairy World force.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Plan B. This is the beginning of the greatest war of all time."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews RedBarron I'll try and keep your advice in mind while I'm writing my next chapters.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, they belong to Butch Hartman._

Chapter 5: Aurora Fairy-alis 

_'This is the beginning of the greatest war of all time.'_

As the words of Hamlet Green still rang through the sky the huge behemoths of Fairy World defense and justice was whirring into action. All around Earth fairies in long blue and green cloaks alighted on buildings, on cars and on pavements; wands drawn they sped towards the nearest human residence, checking clipboards and computer screens as they went.

... ...

The sun shone down on St Joseph peninsula beach, warming sand and tourist alike, most of the latter relaxed; running back and forth in between sun and sea. One man, however stood completely still, a huge green cloak billowing out behind him, caught in the wind. The head of external security flinched as the one of the tourists brushed past him. He cringed as the mass of people surged around him. The tall faceless civil servant cast his gaze across the beach bringing it to bare on a small, slightly wimpy red haired boy. Dwight, he remembered that boy, he had dealt with more than enough of that particular godchild's stupid wishes when he had been in the Fairy army. He strode forwards, towering over the boy and the small bucket, which he recognised as Dwight's fairy.

'Fairy godparent Irving, no. 253253034 I represent Fairy World defense, I have something to discuss with you.'

Irving returned to fairy form staring at the huge form of the green cloak. Sensing his godparents discomfort Dwight raised his head looking wildly around for anything unusual, the head of external security groaned, in his uniform he was invisible and inaudible to humans. He reached down drawing one the gloves off his right hand (as a matter of principle he always wore at least seven pairs of rubber glove). As he removed his glove the green cloak was thrown into visible spectrum, magic discharging from his every inch of his robe, blasting sand high into the air. The councilor leaned forwards, completely ignoring the mass chaos his sudden appearance had just caused.

"I must inform you Irving that there is a situation in Fairy World, for that reason your contract allows me to postpone your godparent contract," he laid a gloved hand on Irving's shoulder, gripping the small fairy tightly. Irving was too surprised to resist he merely let himself be lifted off the ground. The green cloak turned to look at Dwight and adopted a more apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Dwight. I am truly sorry." The man took a small device out of his pocket, pressing a button on the side and placing it on the ground. He straightened up and poofed himself and Irving away, returning the godparent to Fairy World.

Ten seconds later a blast of violet light flooded half of Florida, so completely mind wiping the people caught within it that even the words 'fairy' and 'magic' were removed from their vocabulary. The wide range temporary mind bomb that the fairy council had placed had done its job.

... ...

Only one grown man watched the mass of fairies as they descended to the Earth. He leaned back in his overly cushioned armchair, the gramophone next to him still droning on, playing its usual incredibly complex melody. The man sighed, the end was coming, all bad things must come to an end. He laughed, all bad things... bad didn't even come close to justifying this nightmare, this horror, this... Well, it hardly mattered now, it was all over. Not even that child could stop him, what was his name? The man raised his hand pointing both his index and ring finger out infront of him.

"Text... Name... Defeated Darkness." As the man's voice rang through the room one of the books piled against the wall flew out of the pile, tumbling through the air as if it had just been thrown. The book spun and twirled, its pages turning so fast they blurred; finally the book came to rest so that the man's index finger rested on a single pair of words 'Timothy Turner'. The man laughed again.

He raised his hand again, "Text... Timothy Turner", and this time over fifty books threw themselves at him, "Very interesting"

... ...

Wanda Cosma found herself on the roof, she had been worrying for hours, ever since the mailman had delivered the letter she now held in her hand. It wasn't normal for fairies to receive letters, but then again it wasn't exactly a normal mailman. The letter itself was simple only two words, but they were enough to send chills down her spine:

_'It's starting'_

It could only mean one thing; sure enough as she watched the dark sky was filled with lights, blue and green auras danced across the sky in a mockery of the Aurora Borealis. As the light shone down Wanda raised her wand, sending a flash of sparks rocketing into the air, the universal fairy summons. Within a few seconds a fairy in a light blue cloak had landed in front of her, touching down lightly on the roof tiles, he bowed.

"Good evening ma'am. I represent the Fairy World Justice Department. What can I help you with?"

Wanda felt that the fairy's tone was a little patronizing, but she still smiled and replied as politely as she could, "I was wondering if you could please tell me what's happened, I've never seen this many cloaked fairies on Earth."

The cloaked fairy's smile faltered for a second, "I'm sorry ma'am I'm not personally authorized to reveal that information to civilians." He looked down at Wanda's disappointed face (masterfully faked from hours of practice at making Timmy feel guilty). "But I suppose I could summon someone who has sufficient authority." He raised his wand and sent a huge explosion of blue sparks rocketing into the sky.

No sooner had the sparks faded from the sky the house was rocked by a massive explosion, Jorgen Von Strangle crashed down onto the roof, making the building shake yet again and dislodging the chimney, which went crashing down onto the garden below. He threw off his blue hood and glared down at Wanda, "What has puny Turner done now?"

Wanda groaned, raising her wand and filling the Turner's house with boring textbooks to make absolutely sure Timmy was asleep, it wouldn't be good for him to wake up during an apparent fairy invasion; on second thoughts... She raised her wand again to ensure that Cosmo stayed asleep as well, he wouldn't understand what was going on and would probably just get in the way. Having done this she turned back to Jorgen.

"Timmy hasn't done anything. I just want know what's going on, why are the entire force of Fairy World law enforcement is pouring down to Earth?"

Jorgen frowned, "Well actually it's more like 97.4% of Fairy law enforcement and..." he tailed off seeing Wanda's expression, "The situation in Fairy World has... um, well... its"

"Gotten a lot worse?" Wanda finished his sentence for him.

"Well..." Jorgen shuffled his feet looking incredibly sheepish and seemingly unaware that his subordinates were gathering behind him, some inquisitively, but most merely to giggle at their boss's ineptitude. "It's more... um... I mean."

"Yes" This time it was the blue cloaked fairy that finished Jorgen's sentence. He then turned to Jorgen, "Would you mind if I explain sir?" Jorgen nodded slowly and the man continued, turning back to Wanda, "Basically ma'am our allies have chosen to act within their own legal parameters and take action to resolve their problems. In other words, we fear that they are about to do something, shall we say, unpredictable."

Wanda frowned, "What do you mean `_unpredictable_`?"

The man raised his hand, "I'm sorry ma'am that is all I have been told at this present time if you wish for more information I would suggest you contact the Fairy World Defense department." As soon as he finished talking he drew his wand again, raising it and disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Jorgen looked worried for just a second before a huge, obviously false smile spread across his face, "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. Tell puny Turner not to worry, we will sort everything out as quickly as possible." He raised his huge wand and disappeared along with his subordinates.

Wanda groaned, Jorgen had told her nothing and if anything he had left her even more worried. She looked up at the sky. In the heart of the huge aura itself a dark space appeared, growing a wall of darkness extending across the sky, the blackest of spots against the blues and greens of the usual Fairy gateway. Wanda had never seen anything like this, the fairy greatest elites were coming, the black crowns. This really was serious.

... ...

Timmy Turner woke to find his room filled with books, he groaned wading out of bed through a sea of pages; Timmy completely failed to notice the green figures figure standing behind him, the man's feet glided lightly over the books, not even causing the pages to turn. It wasn't surprising that Timmy couldn't see him, he had been a spy trained to avoid detection. Phylus smiled, everything was falling into place. He drew a wand from his sleeve, raising it high above his head, there was no flash, no smoke, not even a whimper, Phylus Devagon stepped from reality in an instant leaving no trace he had ever been there.

... ...

Timmy stepped out of the door, almost bumping into Cosmo, who holding Poof, was staring upwards, following his gaze Timmy saw Wanda, balanced on the roof, apparently talking animatedly to someone that out of Timmy's view. Timmy dismissed it, if his godparents hadn't told him it couldn't be that important, then again hadn't he been worrying about what might have been going on in Fairy World after all there had been that letter. He groaned he couldn't make his mind up here, on one hand Cosmo and Wanda had never failed to tell him anything before; but still they had never been gone so much before, without explanation. He frowned, it was so hard to work out. If only he had AJ's brain, come to think of it he hadn't seen AJ or Chester for a while. He hadn't seen anyone he knew since those new children had come. It was strange, like he was being completely cut off by something, cut off from the world around him. Maybe things weren't just serious in Fairy World. Timmy had only just thought of this when he became aware of movement behind him, looking round he saw a girl with white hair vault over his fence and land right next to him. Timmy was just about to protest when the girl started to talk, her words spoken so quickly that they ran together in the usual incomprehensible babble Timmy now associated her with. Timmy wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He turned vaguely aware that Cosmo and Wanda had disappeared, they had probably gone to take care of Poof. Now he was sure his fairies wouldn't be seen he turned his attention to what the girl was saying.

"... and our father would really love to meet you, he's very interested in..."

"That's enough Sandra." Timmy turned again, the Wiccman boy had also appeared, standing just outside the garden, he stared directly at Timmy, as if he were an interesting rock or microbe, but certainly not important. Timmy frowned noticing just how much shorter the boy was than his sister. How could they possibly be the same age? Sandra seemed to noticed he was distracted, and smiled, once again Timmy's stomach flipped; that smile scared him.

"Well anyway" Carlos spoke slowly, more clearly than his sister. He pronounced every syllable carefully, as if talking to an idiot, "Our father wanted to meet you, come this way."

Sandra reached out and gripped Timmy's wrist tightly; the boy tried to protest but was led down the street between the two Wiccman children, towards the house on the hill.

... ...

The first thing that struck Timmy about the house was the sheer number of gargoyles that decorated it, they perched on every surface, scaly winged creatures glaring down at the town around them. The house was a mess of towers and spires, so that it seemed it was merely pieced together from small parts of images, each tower rising up at a different angle and each one in a different style. In fact the gargoyles were the only things that made the separate pieces of the house look like they belonged together. It must have been designed by a madman, that was Timmy's immediate reaction. Carlos smiled, seeing Timmy's expression, "I can assure you the man who designed this house was quite sane, at least," The boy stared at the sky, "He was when he started."

Timmy wasn't sure whether or not to laugh, so he remained silent as he was led into the house, the hall itself was decorated with no less than a hundred medieval weapons and the floor lined with several different rugs, none of which seemed to belong next to each other. In fact the whole house was an affront to reason, thousands of decorations that should have never been together, met in a riot of poor design and colour. The only constant was that above each door, yet another gargoyle perched, watching the whole house.

Timmy was led up the stairs and along a corridor, he glanced around him to see that this corridor was lined with frames, the kind that usually displayed disapproving ancestors of the house owner. In many ways Timmy would have felt more comfortable if they had, instead each frame merely displayed a dark canvas with a golden eye staring out from the centre of an otherwise black background.

From the end of the hallway Timmy could hear music playing, some scratchy old classical record. Someone hummed along to the music, and an irregular tapping rang through the air. As Timmy reached the end of the corridor the music slowed reaching an end, and as Timmy looked through the open door he could see only a silhouette of a figure in a high backed chair, a gramophone and heaps of books. Mere black shapes against the light of the roaring fire behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. This was meant to be part of the last chapter, but that was getting really long anyway.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents Butch Hartman does. Can I make this anymore simple._

Chapter 6: Books, Druids and the World's end.

The man in the high-backed chair surveyed the small, pink hatted boy infront of him. He leaned back closing his eyes and smiling lazily, reaching out he raised the gramophones needle causing the music to become a quiet whirring noise. He raised both his hands to cover his eyes and yawned, the sound echoing off the walls, breaking through the tension that had developed.

Timmy, coming closer to the man, saw him clearly for the first time. Carlos and Sandra's father leaned back in his chair, his legs sprawling across the floor, yet his head still reached the top of his chair; his hight made his thin frame appear almost nonexistent. Yet at the same time Mr Wiccman had somehow managed to find clothes several sizes too large, they gathered around him in a mess of creases, making his expensive suit seem like a rag. The overall impression was that of a huge, long limbed insect, sprawled out in a chair.

The man lowered his head and Timmy was finally able to see his face; a mass of messy dark hair fell over pale skin. This was not at all what Timmy had expected from Carlos and Sandra's parent, he had been expecting something more... more... well just more. Then the man smiled, however, and Timmy was almost sick. It was the same smile as Sandra's, not unfriendly, but at the same time unpleasant almost terrifying.

The eyes were just as strange, Timmy recognised them from the paintings that had been on every wall, golden eyes looked down at Timmy, seeming to look right through him. Timmy's head swam, he couldn't think straight. Suddenly golden eyes didn't seem strange, in fact what was wrong with strange, after all his parents were weird and that had never stopped them. The man smiled again, but this time it just seemed friendly, as he spoke Timmy felt as if he could tell this man anything, any secret whatsoever.

"Hello, Mr Turner. I've heard so much about you, I've even read a little." He gestured to a book spread out on his lap. Timmy saw the title was 'Myths and Legend' of course that didn't mean much to him, his brain just excepted everything as normal. "But I wonder if you can tell me something? What's the greatest thing you have done in your life?"

"Sorry?" Timmy's brain tried to process the question, couldn't do it and gave up. "Are you talking about defeating The Darkness."

Mr Wiccman spread his hands, "The darkness? I'm not sure I know about that, could you tell me?"

Timmy smiled, "Oh you know, hugely powerful magical being. It invaded Fairy Wor-" He stopped somehow he couldn't think anymore, something had blocked his memory. His lips moved wordlessly, his mind searching for the information that came next.

Mr Wiccman seemed to realise no more was coming, he lent forwards smiling and shook Timmy's hand. If Timmy's mind had been working he would have seen it, the look of pure hatred, of disgust, that crossed the man's face, almost as if he were touching some horrid disease.

The man set back up and frowned, "Thank you Timothy, that's all I wanted to know. Goodbye Mr Turner."

Timmy's legs began to move, without thinking he carried himself out of the man's room, retracing steps he wasn't aware he knew. Only when he had reached the foot of the hill did his feet finally begin to obey him again.

... ...

Wanda returned to Timmy's house in an incredibly bad mood. She had spent seven hours being sent backwards and forwards between secretaries in the Fairy World Defense department, she'd eventually been given an appointment with one of head's of department; unfortunately the head of the defense budgeting had had no idea what was going on and Wanda got the impression they she only been given the meeting to make her go away. She collapsed onto Timmy's bed exhausted, she hadn't had so little sleep since Poof had been born. All she had done recently had been worry about what the council was doing; she sighed, glancing out the window at Cosmo and Timmy playing with her son. She almost envied them, they didn't have a clue what was going on, Cosmo hadn't even guessed when the fishbowl had disappeared an hour ago, to be replaced with a rather formal file all about the need for the council to concentrate spending elsewhere. Even she didn't know what was going on, it was clear that the council were trying to keep whatever was going on quiet, but there could only be one reason for them to take the castle that was issued to nearly every godparent. Wanda had known that the fairy godparents would be recalled, that was what the council had told her, but she had expected a small operation, maybe a country worth. Now it was clearer though, it wasn't just here, it wasn't even just Earth, the fairies were being recalled from every part of the universe right back to Fairy World.

Wanda sighed, this just kept getting more and more worrying, she couldn't even protest and even if she had, the Fairy World defense network decisions were always final.

She looked down again at Timmy playing, he was so happy, but would he still be in a few days? She would be recalled, like all the rest, she and Cosmo would go and then what would happen to Timmy?

She raised her wand poofing herself out of the room, wondering yet again what selfish creature could ever have started something like this.

... ...

The blindfolded man watched the scales that lay infront of him. His blind eyes somehow followed the path of the small blue and green globe as it descended. The watch on the other side rose, the miniature Earth was getting heavier and heavier. The man raised his head and turned to a crystal ball that floated above his desk. It was time.

... ...

Wanda poofed into the garden to find it completely deserted, Cosmo and Timmy were talking animately in the tree house. She watched them for a while before slowly floating over to them. She had decided not to tell them what she had found out, Cosmo wouldn't understand, and Timmy would only worry about something he had no power to change. It made her even more angry to think that the people she cared for were so powerless and insignificant in the eyes of the council.

As Wanda reached the tree house she began to catch pieces of the conversation, something about gargoyles and creepy pictures. Timmy looked up just as Wanda came in, she could see from first glance he was worried, he couldn't have found out about the council's plan could he? No, she dismissed it, Cosmo didn't understand it and would never have told Timmy.

"Hi Wanda, I wanted to ask you something. Are there any magical creatures I don't know about?"

Wanda thought about this, she could think of at least a hundred magical creatures that Timmy had never met; but why would he worry about them now? Well, it couldn't hurt him to know, "Yes Timmy, there are a few."

Timmy smiled, obviously this conversation was going the way he wanted it to, "How many look like humans?"

Wanda thought again, most magical creatures could transform, but only one or two actually looked vaguely human. "Most of them can look human"

Timmy nodded, he was getting all the information he needed, "How many of them can hypnotize people?"

Wanda frowned, there was only one type of creature that might fit all those descriptions; but they would never come to Earth. She frowned again and opened her mouth to reply, "Well Timmy there is..."

"Enough with the twenty questions." The voice came from behind her and looking up Wanda saw a incredibly tall man stagger into the tree house. His dark hair framing golden eyes that glared down at her, "The answers Wiccan, Wiccan!" The man smiled, and leaned heavily against the wall, "But then again you probably know that. Why don't we just dispense with the pointless tension. I am Druid. I am a Wiccan, and I am here to destroy you. Any more relevant questions?"

Timmy was still shocked, but he composed himself and looked up at Wanda, "Wanda, what's a Wiccan?"

"Well Timmy..." Wanda suddenly stopped, staring straight at the tall man.

Druid smiled sickeningly and continued, in a flawless imitation of Wanda, "Well Timmy, Wiccans are hugely magical creatures, many times more powerful than a fairy, that exist in a different universe and consider humans and fairies alike as small, insignificant creatures." He smiled and returned to his original voice, "Does that cover everything?"

The wiccan straightened up, his head reaching the ceiling and easily lifting it from the tree house, sending the entire structure crashing into the garden below.

Timmy barely managed to extract himself from the wreckage of his tree house before it hit the ground. He skidded across the ground, watching as Druid Wiccman landed infront of him, swaying gently. It struck Timmy then, just how unstable the man was, he wobbled forwards with the same grace and dexterity as a one legged horse.

"The thing is," The man continued, "The Wiccan rulers don't quite see your world as I do. They don't care about it, whereas I, I hate this stupid planet. It makes my skin crawl, it makes me sick, it makes me SICK!" He bent double, slumping forwards until his head nearly touched the ground, "Then of course there's another thing wrong with them." He bobbed up, and laughed.

"They keep going round in circles." He spun round raising one of his feet, which crashed straight into the side of Cosmo's head. It wasn't a neat kick, it was a feeble, poorly aimed strike that sent Druid falling to the ground. However, although similar to a drunk in style, the wiccan moved about ten times as quickly, sending Cosmo crashing into a nearby tree. Druid laughed cruelly and pulled himself to his feet, advancing on Wanda. "That was a good kick. Now, Wanda, was it? Where have I heard that name?" He screwed his eyes up and pinched the bridge of his nose, cranking his entire body back as he searched his memory. Before bringing his head down level to Wanda's, "No it's gone. How would you like to die? Suffocation or..."

Druid was smashed sideways by a blast of magical energy, he groaned reaching down to a cut on his side, from which dark green vapour poured. His body cracked backwards, the same vapour spewing from his mouth, his nose and his ears, and began screaming in a language Timmy had never heard before.

Timmy turned to see where the magic had come from, from the base of a tree Cosmo stood, a look of anger more intense than anything Timmy had seen before spread across his face; Cosmo raised his wand again and let another burst of magic strike Druid, who fell to his knees. Cosmo raised his wand to strike again, and again, and...

His hand was gripped from behind him, a tall woman in a green cloak had appeared, replacing the green kite that had been there seconds before. "Cosmo Cosma, spell 2519 is highly prohibited by Fairy World's laws, you are under arrest."

Cosmo stuttered feebly, but fortunately for him Timmy leapt to his defense, "You can't arrest Cosmo, he need to do that, to stop the Wiccan."

The woman in the green cloak, Eclipsia Warrenwinter, frowned, "What wiccan?" Timmy looked round, where Druid had collapsed was only a pile of ash, blowing away in the breeze. Warrenwinter looked down at Timmy, "I'm sorry Mr Turner." She raised a memory eraser, "But this is goodbye."

... ...

As the last fairies left Earth the sky darkened, whirling into a point of impossibly bright light above the North Pole; from this point magic spread, turning every tree, every piece of metal and every stone on Earth into an amplifier for the voice that boomed across the Earth.

"Planet Earth, you have been found guilty of aiding and hiding the notorious criminal Druid. Your punishment has been decided, you may not appeal. This is true justice, true punishment for your crimes."

As the voice spoke the sky continued to darken, the ground below it cracked and the ice of the world melted. By the time the voice had finished the Earth was gone, reduced to the size of a hazelnut by the power of a blindfolded man in another world.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope my last chapter wasn't to fast paced, I'm not used to fitting so much into a chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I have run out of ways to say 'I don't own Fairly Oddparents'._

Chapter 7: Phylus Devagon

Timmy's body woke up before his mind. He could see the green ceiling of the room but he didn't really register it. His mind was far away spinning through a world of confusion and darkness; there was something it had to remember, something that wasn't there. However hard it looked, what Timmy's mind was searching for was always one step away. Finally it could search no longer, Timmy's mind returned to his body and he sat up. He was surprised to find himself in a large, green four poster bed. He was even more surprised to see a small, pink haired woman, floating just above the bed, looking incredibly worried. As Timmy sat up she smiled and floated down onto a chair by the side of the bed.

"Are you okay Timmy? I was so worried about you, after..."

"Um..." Timmy interrupted, "I don't mean to seem rude, but, who are you?"

The smile fell from the woman's face and she slumped in her seat, looking close to tears.

"I told you he wouldn't remember you." A man in a green cloak entered the room, he had very dark purple hair, but other than that was a man you wouldn't have noticed in a crowd, he stopped and pulled a tape measure from his pocket, holding it against Timmy, "Two millimeters off, I need to update my files."

Wanda floated up to him, "You lied, you told us the mind wipes would only be temporary."

The man smiled, "My dear Wanda, if-" and here he said a word that Timmy remembered but did not understand, "-World ran on honesty and trust, we would be unable to light a small room. No we are all untrustworthy, lying egomaniacs; myself especially. You are unable to trust any of us further than you can throw us. In fact the only difference between us and the Anti-" (that word again) "Is that we come in colours other than blue." He stood up, "Now if you will excuse me, I have files to edit."

... ...

Hamlet Green walked through the rows and rows of concrete barricades that now filled Fairy World. Every building had been converted both magically and physically into a bunker, guns and magic blasters had been mounted on every roof and the streets had been filled with barbed wire. Green reached the rainbow bridge and looked out at the mass of troops who had returned. Looking down the bridge now led nowhere, it simply ended in the void of space; the planet Earth was gone. He sighed, they had to retract the bridge; he looked over at Jorgen, who was looking very happy, his wand raised over his head, he loved destroying the bridge.

"Jorgen," Hamlet spoke even slower than usual, "We are not destroying the bridge, the last time you did that it cost us 4% of our annual budget, simply hit the retract button next to you." Jorgen stopped smiling, he sighed and smashed the large red button next to him.

Hamlet Green turned back to the heads of staff that had been following him, "Someone contact the wiccan council, I want to know why they saw fit to destroy the Earth."

Emanuel Croften-Dawn stepped forward, raising his wand he created a huge screen, "I have already contacted them Hamlet." The blindfolded man on the screen smiled at the head of Defense.

"Ah, Mr Green. You wanted to talk to me?"

Hamlet frowned, "Yes, I want to know how you justify destroying a planet of sentient creatures?"

"Quite simple, they are a guilty species. The First World War, the Second World War. Humans are termites who only exist to fight and kill. I simply passed divine judgment."

"However, the laws of our society forbid destruction of planets."

"The laws of your species are to small to apply to wiccans. Justice can only exist among equals, therefore we must be allowed to operate under our own parameters. It is Fairy World's fault that the wiccan criminals escaped. We request passage to come and find them."

Hamlet Green shook his head, the wiccan councilor spoke almost as slowly as he did, he felt that he had much more time to think but they were too direct and rash, "We will not be giving you access to our dimension. Your species are harsh and have no respect for creatures with short lifespans, you forget that your bodies are based on humans, without humans you would still be shapeless clouds of gas floating around your universe."

The wiccan on the screens face contorted, when his voice finally came it was a whisper of fury, "Do not compare me to those insects, fairy, I am a wiccan. I will outlive you and all your subjects. If you attempt to stop wiccan troops we will use force."

Hamlet turned away, "Goodbye wiccan. For such large creatures, your are truly near sighted and narrow minded."

The screen disappeared, leaving the Fairy councilor to look out as rifts opened in the sky infront of him.

... ...

Phylus Devagon looked through his files for the Fairywood prison blueprints. He was nothing if not thorough; he had gone through this file a hundred times removing every possible method of escape he could think of, making sure that the prison would have no way out. There was even rumour that Phylus was obsessed with his files, and could create a document so complete that not even Fairy Mason could take it apart. He raised his pen from the file and surveyed it again, everything was in order. He smiled slipping a file from his cloak and onto the table, he had managed to sneak Cosmo Cosma's file past security easily; after all it was hardly an emergency that Cosmo's file had gone missing. Only he would notice anyway as only he knew the filing system back to front. He flicked through it selecting a page, laughed harshly, before rising and heading out of the door, it was time to talk to Mrs. Cosma.

... ...

Wanda collapsed in her chair once again, she had tried everything to try and restore Timmy's memory, short of magic, which could be very dangerous. She was almost in tears, it wasn't just her lack of success that upset her; it was the way Timmy looked at her, sympathetically, curiously, but without any type recognition. She heard sobbing, looking down at Poof in her arms she saw his lip was trembling; he could tell his mother was upset and that in turn upset him. Wanda gave a forced smile, "Don't worry sweetie. It'll all be okay. Mommy's here."

As Poof's crying stopped, Timmy finally spoke again, "It's Wanda isn't it? You seem to think you know me... I don't remember you..." He put a hand to his head and winced, "It's all kind of fuzzy. So, let's assume your right, who are you, I mean to me?"

Wanda was startled, she'd met several mind wiped children before, but usually they had been completely definite in the life they thought they'd had. She'd never known one to be so direct, "Well, I... I mean Cosmo, my husband, and I were your, well... your godparents."

Timmy nodded, "That explains why I've never met you, but still that word you keep saying, why don't I understand it."

Wanda looked confused for a second, then realization dawned on her, he meant 'fairy'. If memory erasers were used at high power they could wipe even the most basic things, like the meanings of words, from the mind. She frowned, memory erasers shouldn't be that powerful.

"Well, this might help." She raised a leaflet, usually used to explain fairy godparents to godchildren, from her pocket and passed it to Timmy. He flicked through it quickly, mumbling to himself and nodding occasionally. When he had finished he looked back up at Wanda, "That makes sense, in fact it explains a lot." He smiled, "Fairies, yes that explains the wings and that floaty-crowny thing."

Wanda's mouth almost fell open in surprise, "You're very quick to dismiss everything you know."

"That's because he doesn't know anything." Wanda turned round to see Phylus towering over her. He pulled a chair up and sat himself down next to Timmy's bed. "The average memory eraser works by completely erasing the memory and then rebuilding as the subject comes into contact with familiar, non magical things, around them. As the Earth was destroyed shortly after young Turner was _processed_, and so as far as Timmy is concerned he rolled a magic 8-ball across the floor, there was a flash of violet light and..." He spread his arms wide, "He woke up here."

He smiled down at Wanda, "I could do with some help with something Mrs. Cosma. I am planning to send negotiators into the Wiccan Realms, we will fail to persuade them of course; the wiccans see fairies as a threat to their supremacy. However they don't consider humans threatening, if young Turner was to travel there he might, might, be able to persuade them to restore the Earth... and to submit to fairy laws."

Wanda felt anger bubbling up inside her, she couldn't contain it, "You can't ask him to do that!" She sped up into Phylus's face, "The wiccan realms are dangerous, you can't just get a child with no idea what's going on to go and do your job for you! How do we know they'd even be able to restore the Earth."

Phylus's smile widened, "They will. Wiccans can only manifest a fraction of their power in our universe, therefore the power it took to destroy the Earth was about..." He raised a clipboard, "0.1% of one wiccan's full power, that wiccan could restore the Earth with a click of their fingers."

Phylus's calm mood just made Wanda feel even more annoyed, "Well why should we help you."

Phylus laughed, he threw a huge file down on the Timmy's bed, "That, is your husbands file. Even if he's found innocent of casting spell 2519, all of this will come out in trial; Atlantis will press charges, as will the Fairy council; he will get at least 100 years in prison. On top of this Timmy will never get to go home, I could restore his memory." He drew a short fat wand, shaped like a ballpoint from his sleeve, and gave it a flourish, "But," He faked a look of innocence, "I'm hardly qualified, it would be dangerous."

"But..." Wanda felt ready to kill him, if only magic worked in council buildings.

Phylus interrupted, "And the wiccan Druid will remain at large." He stopped watching Wanda's astonished face, "What? You thought he was dead?" He laughed again, "You should no, wiccans are not solid, their bodies are merely containers. No, wiccans are gaseous creatures, they simply use imitation bodies to do physical tasks. Druid would have escaped the minute you wounded him."

Wanda raised her hand, she was beginning to feel like a child, back in school, listening to a lesson she didn't fully understand. Phylus waved her down, "Finally, you remember Druid's psychic powers, they can hypnotize people to see what they want. I think I have one final reason therefore for you to help me." He raised his wand and it glittered slightly, "Look down."

Wanda slowly looked down and gasped, tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her empty hands. For a second see couldn't work out why she was this sad, this terrified. Then it hit her, Poof was gone. Her son had gone and she hadn't even noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Oddparents, Butch Hartman does (for now)._

Chapter 8: Spires of Life

A foot struck down on the empty ground. Another followed, sending dust spiraling into an empty sky. Druid Wiccman raised himself from the ground with a graceless stagger and cast his gaze around. Nothing, no trees, no animals, not even a small hill. This place was flat, it was silent and colourless. Druid couldn't help laughing, the council would never find him here. His laughter shattered the silence and seemed to grow, becoming louder and louder as it spread out across the empty world.

"I did it." The words were simple, almost unnecessary yet Druid felt they were appropriate. He raised his hand looking at a small spherical object he held, "Thank you... Poof was it?" He raised his hands to the sky, allowing the small fairy to see the world around it, "You made all this possible."

"Now, now Druid, you give him too much credit." Druid looked up to see a wizened creature heading towards him. The old man seemed to be shambling forwards, six arms swinging at his side "Remember child, I arranged this all."

Druid's smile fell, "Yes father." He could almost have been described as afraid of the man who he now addressed. It would not have been unreasonable, the man strongly resembled a giant spider. "You did a brilliant job."

The creature sneered, raising his heavily armoured hand to his face, "A better job than you. You could have just left, you could have stepped out. But no, Mr Show-off needs to make a big entrance." He turned away, "Come on, Kid. We've got things to do."

He led the silent Druid across the dust, stopping twice to click his carapaces against each other. "You should have been here, it was interesting." He stopped raising his arms and turning to his son, "But then, you've always done the wrong thing."

He stopped again, looking up at the sky above, "Behold child, what we have worked on all this time." He raised his arms high, clicking his heavy carapaces together. The world around them was suddenly bathed in light, a huge wave flooding across the horizon and gleaming as it reflected off a huge structure; bathing the two figures in a rainbow of light.

A great dome rose from the ground, easily matching the height of any mountain, its huge surface gleamed and shone; it would have been perfectly smooth, had it not been for the huge conical spires that rose from its surface at regular intervals. The wide hemisphere stood alone in the featureless surroundings, a massive fortress rising from a dead world.

Druid smiled, stepping forwards to touch the fortress, as if unable to believe in its existence. He raised his hand, the young fairy that he held temporally forgotten as he ran his fingers along the spires and spines of the dome.

Druid turned to look at his father, "This is incredible, at this scale..."

The armoured creature looked up at his son, "You should dispense of that human form as soon as we regain our power. It does not suit you."

Druid looked down at his hands and scratched the loose cuffs of his ill-fitting suit, "These clothes are too tight and they itch. Humans can do nothing well. I'm glad to have left that planet."

His father looked unimpressed, he lifted his second left hand and pointed at the spherical baby in his son's hand, "What is that? Why did you bring scum like that to my work."

Druid frowned, "The council can track us; they can't track fairy magic though."

The six armed man tilted his head to one side, an action which produced a loud uncomfortable scraping noise, "That... is a stroke of genius" He smiled at his son, "You're starting to take after me."

... ...

Hamlet Green smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Check mate."

On the opposite side of the table Lord Croften Dawn inspected the board, just in case he had another option, as usual he didn't. He laughed dryly, "That makes," he thought for a moment, "216 to me, 217 to you." He raised his wand, resetting the chess pieces.

Hamlet Green raised a wine glass from his table and turned around, "You can come in now Warrenwinter."

The head of Intelligence appeared at the door seemingly from mid-air. If magic had not been impossible in the building Hamlet would have said that it had been a trick.

"There are more tricks than just magic, sir." Warrenwinter seemed to have read his mind, but then again that was her job.

Hamlet Green took a sip from his glass and regarded the woman infront of him. Warrenwinter was generally accepted as the most paranoid fairy in Fairy World, the fact she had entered the room showed she must have checked it was safe at least twenty times. For a few minutes his mind ran through theories, slowly analyzing everything. Finally the head of defence made his decision, "You are here because you mistrust one of your co-workers. You've already expressed concern about most of them this week, so... Phylus Devagon?"

Warrenwinter nodded, "He's been acting unusually and he was sneaking around the council building."

Lord Croften-Dawn leaned forwards, interrupting her in his usual monotone voice, "May I remind you Hamlet, that Ms Warrenwinter has previously used our budget to... shall we say indulge her personal paranoia."

Warrenwinter notably frowned, "That cat might have constituted a threat."

"And you needed, 10% of the defence budget to prove it didn't?"

"This time I gained a seconded opinion."

She gestured to the door, just outside the Head of External Security hovered. Hamlet Green motioned him in. The man outside shook his head and motioned to a mirror that took up the back wall of the office. Hamlet groaned, the Head of External Security may have been a soldier, but he had incredibly complex phobias; the man was a spectrophobe and could not even go near a mirror without panicking.

The man waited until the mirror had been removed, before stiffly walking into the room, his footfalls beating a regular rhythm on the floorboards. He stopped infront of Hamlet and bowed somewhat awkwardly, before straightening up and pulling a book out of the outermost of his three heavy green cloaks.

"Sir. This is Mr Devagon's diary, that man recorded everything. This book is programmed to count the times his heart beats in a day." He held the book out and, sure enough, numbers in each margin counted up slowly. The book was writing itself.

Hamlet raised an eyebrow, self-writing books weren't uncommon, but it wasn't usual for them to be so complex, "Why are you showing me this?"

The green-cloaked man, flicked through the book stopping and showing Hamlet the page he had found, "August 26th, then a jump to August 29th, Phylus is too careful to miss a whole two days." He eased the book closed, giving not the slightest hint of his opinion; Hamlet Green wasn't surprised he was an incredibly secretive man, untrusting of anyone.

Emanuel Croften-Dawn was the next to speak, "Well?" He spread his hands wide, "You have proof that someone removed the page. You do not have proof against Phylus Devagon and as you know we have to be careful, come back to us when you have more proof. We can't deal with it until we know what it is." He turned back to the Head of Defence, "Shall we get back to our game."

Warrenwinter and her colleague left the office once it became apparent that their superiors were ignoring them; not that either man had moved a piece, they simply stared at each other across the table. But that was what you expected from the defence heads, every move was considered, planned, analyzed for any trace of fault; chess games could last for weeks.

... ...

Timmy lent on the edge of his bed and began counting, nothing in particular, it just occupied his time; he couldn't think why, but the mindless rhythm calmed him down. It gave him time to think.

One. What was going on here?

Two. Why did it have to happen to him?

Three. And why had that Devagon guy been here?

Four. What had he been talking about?

Five. He'd been talking to that woman. Wanda.

Six. He'd been asking her to do something.

Seven. Then she had started crying.

Eight. What was she crying about? She'd lost something.

Nine. It all really came back to the same thing.

Ten: What was going on here?

Eleven: Why did it have to happen to him?...

After and hour Timmy grew tired of his little logic circles. Finally he drew himself back to reality; he just had to resign himself, he wasn't that clever and he couldn't solve his problems by just thinking. He looked over at the woman by his bedside; Wanda floated by the ceiling looking more distraught than Timmy remembered her.

Timmy blinked, where had that thought come from? He'd never met this woman before, how could he think about _remembering her_? One...

He shook his head, he didn't think he could stand anymore logic puzzles. But... Two. Why was he counting? He groaned, once again pulling himself out of the little puzzles his brain was creating.

Wanda's tears were slowing now, after a few more minutes they had become just a soft whimpering. She could barely see the world around her anymore. Her son had been replaced by a mere mind trick; she couldn't stop thinking it, over and over again. The same questions, the same answers, the same feeling of worthlessness. First Cosmo, then Timmy, then Poof; her life was falling apart, piece by piece. She felt the tears well up again, behind her eyes, battled to suppress them, barely succeeding. She despaired and then she heard Timmy.

"Why are you crying?" Timmy's voice was barely audible to Wanda. "What happened?" Wanda heard him more clearly that time. "Just try and stop crying." Timmy smiled, "There must have been some good times."

Wanda hicoughed, then smiled weakly, he was right. Even if she had imagined herself in the greatest darkness, there'd still be a spark of light. Timmy was still here, and Cosmo wasn't that far away, she still had time to save Poof. In fact, she would find that wiccan, she rip the worlds apart, and she would find her son!

New hope surged through Wanda's form, giving her new strength. She raised her wand, now ceasing to care about the magic blockers that were in place (Unbeknown to her these had been deactivated) and let the magic flow through her. It washed through her mind, and her determination lent her more power than she had ever felt before. With a flick of her wrist both herself and Timmy vanished from the room, destined for the darker lands of the Wiccan Realms.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairly Oddparents, despite my break._

Chapter 9: Gladiators.

The magic filled Timmy's brain, somehow it just seemed right, like a piece of a half finished jigsaw. He couldn't see past it, or through it, everything in the world was suddenly power... and numbers.

One. They wouldn't stop.

Two. They would never stop.

Three. In the back of his mind.

Four. Why? So many questions. All of them...

FIVE. Why?

And Timmy's mind simply gave up and let the power wash over him

... ...

A metal box floated in space. Simply floated, not moving. This was the last remnant of a dead world, this was the final artifact of Earth.

This was Denzel Crocker. Denzel Q. Crocker to be precise. They had laughed at him when he had magic proofed his lab, they had all laughed. Well who was laughing now?

No one, even Crocker could not laugh at a time like this. Magic, magic beyond any he had seen before had come from the heavens. It had split the Earth and burnt the world.

No, Crocker couldn't laugh, no one would have heard him. No one would have appreciated the genius that had been Denzel Crocker. It would be an empty victory.

Crocker stood in the middle of his lab and confined himself to his dreams, dreams he had had of finding Turner's fairies and rubbing it in his face. Dreams that, for some reason, conjured images of pink muffins, of blue winged suits, of cheese and of Mars.

Mentioning Mars, Crocker could see it from his window, the red planet with its three moons.

_Three moons_, Crocker frowned, "Mars only has two moons, Phoebes and Deimos, that third green moon can only be the work of..."

"Fairy godparents" The sentence was bland and came from behind him. Turning Crocker saw a perfectly normal looking man in a green cloak leaning on one of his machines. Normal except for the wing. But before Crocker could have one of his usual spasms the man interrupted, "It's good to see you again Denzel."

Crocker was confused, "Again?" He said, moving closer to his trap-o-matic-controller.

"Certainly," The man laughed, "In a second you will use your ridiculous net trap, I will dodge and wipe your memory. Then we will begin again, for the..." He checked a file, "526th time." He smiled, as Crocker drew away from his control panel, "Good. My name is.."

Crocker interrupted, a broad smile splitting his face, "I know who you are. You're Phylus Devagon, No. 22 on the list of most sought after fairies. You signed the Declaration of Independence... IN INVISIBLE INK!"

Phylus smiled, "Some of my better work, don't you think?" He sighed, "Although I can't believe Tinkerbell ranked higher than me, no. 14, tsk, that pompous little actor wasn't a match for an over-curious pirate. Couldn't poof her way out of a bottle, pathetic."

Crocker nodded, his smile widening even more, with one fluid movement, he drew his fairy blaster and...

Phylus pulled it out of his hand, "What part of _526__th__ time _did not penetrate your thick skull, or is that ear of yours just broken. I know every trick your pathetic mind can create. So listen, Timmy Turner is going to the Wiccan Realms. I want you to follow him."

Crocker frowned, "Why should I listen to you?"

"If you go, you could get a picture of his fairy." The well rehearsed lie slipped over Phylus's tongue like treacle. "Use this." He tossed Crocker a strange pencil like devise, with a purple light on top.

Crocker inspected it, a vague feeling in the back of his head told him that it was dangerous, "Why does this say 'full power on it'?"

"That's the definition, you want the highest definition of proof don't you?"

"Logical. What about 360°?"

Phylus searched for a convincing lie, but couldn't find one, "Umm, camera make."

Crocker smiled, "That makes perfect sense."

Phylus smiled, "There is a rift infront of you that will lead straight to the Wiccan Realms. Once there Timmy should be very easy to follow." He crossed to the door of the lab, "And remember Denzel, don't betray me, I told you, I know everything."

Phylus Devagon raised his wand and left in a flurry of sparks. Once the fairy had gone Crocker crossed to his table, he drew his fairy tracker out of his desk and smiled, "Not everything Mr Devagon." Crocker drew a lock of the fairy's hair out of his pocket, slipping it into the tracker. Then he looked up, the rift was coming on fast. Crocker was beginning to feel less sure of himself. He was just about to turn back, when he remembered he had no means of steering and Denzel Q. Crocker and the rest of his lab were sucked into the other world.

... ...

The man with the blindfold leaned back, watching Wanda and Timmy enter the Realms. A human, that might be a diversion, but then again those creatures were so vile. The man thought slowly. All wiccans thought and did slowly, their lifespan was ten times that of a fairy they could afford to take their time. The boy would reach the Colosseum, he could've stopped that of course, but why should he? This could be interesting. He smiled, drawing a doll of Wanda from his pocket and placing it on his scales. He leaned forwards and frowned, watching the scales.

... ...

Timmy awoke stiff and tired. His back was pressed against something cold and hard, he opened his eyes to see he was laying on a rocky outcrop. He looked up to see that the sky above him was full of stones columns and arches. It took him a few minutes to realise that he must be in some sort of ruin. He looked around but could see Wanda nowhere, he stood up cautiously and walked slowly to the end of the outcrop.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" The voice came from behind him (or was it infront?) echoing off the walls of the ruins; Timmy whipped round but could see no one there. "Where would you like to go?" It took Timmy a few more seconds to realise the voice was coming from the rock itself.

"I'm not sure," Timmy admitted, "I'm looking for my friend, Wanda, she's a fairy." He quickly explained.

"Hmm. Don't get many fairies around here kid." The voice boomed, "Not much call for them, see." It obviously saw Timmy's disappointed face, "But you'll want to go to the Colosseum, someone can help you there."

Timmy had just got about as far as working out what was going on so he just nodded.

One. Wiccans could take any form.

Two. Any form could include buildings.

Three. Therefore he was on a wiccan's back (or whatever the equivalent was).

The wiccan began to talk again, "Okay, one- well I suppose your a minor, what with being human and all- to the Colosseum. That's 0.5 years"

Timmy blinked, "What?"

"0.5 years, of your lifespan. Sorry kid, I know it's a bit harsh, but business's business."

The huge outcrop detached itself from the building and lowered, pulling, it seemed, part of Timmy with it. He felt tireder, less sure and strong. But mainly, he just felt confused, the wiccans it seemed, used life as currency; what creature, he wondered, could be so long lasting as to not care about half a year?

... ...

Half an hour later Timmy, still standing on the building, had been joined by several creatures. Wiccans of all shapes and sizes, some appearing as mythological creatures, others as almost human, still more as indescribable monstrosities. Most ignored Timmy totally, the greater creatures of the worlds did not have time for something as trivial as a human; only one bothered to stop to talk as the building floated through the sky.

The wiccan introduced who himself as Odin was a thickly built and insanely tall creatures, his huge form could not even stand without hitting his head on the ceiling. "You're going to the Colosseum then," He smiled at Timmy, as if he were a dog that could perform an amusing trick and Timmy couldn't help noticing that he had three sets of razor sharp teeth; like a shark. "I'm going there as well, not much to see." He extended his huge hand down to Timmy and Timmy saw that it was covered in fine black feathers, "Not worth wasting half a year on."

Timmy took the hand and immediately felt a surge of power flooding into him, he could barely stand, it overwhelmed every part of him; even silencing the counting.

Odin drew his hand away, "It's nice to make your acquaintance Timmy Turner, age 10, from Dimsdale California." He smiled again, "That should more than make up for the price of the trip." He laughed, "And the mind reading helps, although it's not my specialty. But I might be able to help you with that huge gap, or at least I know people who can."

He stood and gestured out at the world around them, Timmy looked up and saw they were not alone in the sky. Pyramids, huge bats, masses of eyeballs and countless other wiccans, too many for Timmy to bother to describe. The vast number showed him just how small he was, and that was not the end, glancing down Timmy saw millions of creatures swimming across a violet sea (obviously the conventional colours had seemed too boring). Some resembled buildings, some plants and animals, others had not even bothered with a makeshift body, although Timmy did not realise it, the air around him was filled with many wiccans in their natural form.

Odin took Timmy's hand again and leapt from the building, his feathered limbs spread wide, his form soon resembled a huge raven. Taking Timmy in its huge talons the creature flew above everything in the land. Ahead of them Timmy could see a huge building in the sea, a coliseum floating by itself in a purple ocean, it was larger than Timmy would have thought possible, the Colosseum was so large that it took up the whole horizon, even at this hight; it must have been the size of a small country.

"This human," Odin spoke loudly, as if worried someone in the world would miss his words, "Is Colosseum, the capital of the Wiccan Realms." He soared down, losing hight rapidly and Timmy yelled out in surprise as he hurtled at tremendous speed down towards the city.

... ...

Wanda was, for her part, having a lot more success at navigating than Timmy. She had transported herself to The Colosseum with ease and was currently making her way for the Wiccan council building, also conveniently named the Colosseum. The building was already directly ahead of her and appeared, to any onlooker, to be merely a miniature representation of the city itself, complete with a model of the large guard who was blocking Wanda's way.

"I don't think I'm authorised to allow you in Miss... um... fairy." He said, scratching his head with a bizarre fusion of a wing and a crab claw.

Wanda felt her anger rising, "Then find me someone who is." She repeated for the fifth time.

"I don't think I'm authorised to do that either."

Wanda gritted her teeth, she felt her magic surging out of her in blind fury, causing the air around her to hum. The guard didn't even react, why should he? Compared to a wiccan Wanda's magic was insignificant, especially in this realm, where wiccan power was amplified.

"Look I just need to talk to someone with authority."

The guard stretched his arms (or Wanda supposed they were arms, it was hard to tell when the person your addressing has twelve limbs and none of them are where they logically should be) and scratched something halfway between a scale and a feather that covered his head, "See, there's your problem, you need to talk to someone in authority, and your also a completely unannounced fairy, with no ID. So I can't let you do anything, it would be against the law."

Wanda smiled, this wiccan wasn't very clever, if he had been he never would have said that last sentence. It was a well known fact that, when the time came to write a list of rules for all magical creatures, the wiccans had been furious at the idea of being held accountable for anything by the _lesser_ species. As a result the Wiccan Council had created a series of laws that were so vague, convoluted and complicated that they only really existed when the council said they did. Each rule had at least a hundred loopholes, were contradicted by three other rules (and sometimes even themselves). This ensured that not only did the council meetings last years, but that lawyers that could understand the rules were paid in centuries. Thanks to this there was only one thing Wanda had to ask to win this argument; she smiled.

"Which law."

The guard blinked, "Umm, err, well the laws are definite about it." He stuttered unaware that the law he wanted was no.1023, (but this of course is contradicted by no.123 which in turn is made meaningless by law no.768, creating a confusing jumble of bracket-contained nonsense) and so he just stammered and pontificated.

While the man was still thinking it was fairy simple for Wanda to slip past and leave the creature mumbling to himself.

Wanda strode towards the council building trying to ignore the inquiring stares of the strange creatures that surrounded her. She tried to look like she was meant to be there, instead of just a lost fairy.

"You took time to get here." A calm voice spoke from behind her, over pronouncing every syllable, it was obvious that he felt the English language was beneath him. "You kept the council waiting."

Wanda looked round to see an immensely tall thin man in a blindfold. Surprisingly his form was almost human, maybe the limbs were a bit long and his skin seemed completely featureless. It was like someone had taken a human and decided it wasn't good enough for them.

"Lex." The name was simple, and yet hugely arrogant, simply calling yours 'law' was the ultimate show of self-importance.

"Have we met fairy?" Lex frowned, "I do not usual remember unimportant things."

Wanda growled under her breath, she remembered being told about the wiccan council in class; of them all Lex was known as the most self-obsessed. Which, as he was head of justice, may have accounted for the wiccan's bizarre idea of justice. However her teachers description did not even come close, even standing next to him she could feel Lex's arrogance.

The wiccan raised a set of scales from his pocket and Wanda saw a small doll of herself on one side of it, as she continued to watch the man drew a large cuckoo clock from another small pocket and placed it on the other side of the scales. Lex frowned as the Wanda doll shot downwards, "I'm sorry fairy." He raised his hand, "It looks like someone is trying to summon you, and I think it best that you leave the domain of your betters."

Wanda felt a tug at the back of her neck, she tried to resist, sending all her magic to repel the force; but it was all in vain, with an almighty tearing Wanda was ripped from the Wiccan world and into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't know why I still write these with every chapter as no one reads them, but I don't own Fairly Oddparents_

Chapter 10: The Ruling Class

Hamlet Green adjusted the strange device over his right eye, it resembled a mechanical monocle and was currently whirring through waves of information. He finally looked up from the machine, "The wiccan army has entered close to Venus, I believe they are led by one of the warmasters, Mars or possibly Grief."

In front of him were Lord Croften-Dawn and The head of External security, they were known as two of the best tacticians in Fairy World, other than Councilor Green of course. Lord Croften-Dawn was the next to speak, "The Wiccans have always been slow I doubt we need to worry about them immediately."

Hamlet Green nodded, "We need to prepare our defences, have you consulted the Anti-Fairies?"

"Yes sir, They are ready, strangely, to come to our aid."

The head of External security flinched as he caught sight of his reflection on Hamlet's monocle, "As much as I hate to... ugh." He flinched again, "As I was saying as much, ugh" He flinched, "Please take that monocle off, sir... Thank you. As much as I hate to admit it, our temporary alliance with the anti-fairies has its upside. There is no way we could have fought them and the wiccans at the same time."

Hamlet Green frowned, "Okay, what options do we have?"

Before anyone could answer the door was smashed open and Jorgen stampeded into the room, his newly instated 2-star general uniform flashing in the light so that it took a few seconds for the three councilors to work out who he was, and longer still to work out what he was saying.

"Three more rifts have opened near Pixie inc. " The huge fairy panted, "And another warmaster has arrived."

Hamlet Green swore, standing slowly and drawing a huge gun from his desk. He crossed the room and lifted his huge green cloak from the wardrobe at the side of his office; raising the hood so that it completely obscured his face, only leaving his monocle visible, he turned. The mechanical monocle flashed as he addressed his subordinates, "We have one option, ready the forces, we will aid the Pixies whether they wish us to or not."

Jorgen opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the glare in Green's one visible amber eye he stopped.

"This is war gentlemen, we do not have time for our petty squabbles, _**ready the forces**_."

... ...

Cosmo was hunched up in his cell, sobbing again; much to his guards annoyance, the threats he could handle, the escapes he didn't mind, but the crying... ugh. The guard rapped on the bars of the cell, but the green haired prisoner simply began to rock backwards and forwards mumbling to himself. The guard groaned and turned away, why did he always get all the weirdos.

Cosmo raised his head again, cocking it to one side like he had heard something before collapsing back into sobs, the guards were so distracted by the fairies apparent depression that they had not bothered to look at what he held in his hand. Cosmo held in his hand the thing, the one thing he truly believed could save him, a photo of his family. The prison guards had let him keep it, what could be the harm in a little memento after all, the man was in a bad enough shape already; but then they didn't know much about it.

For Cosmo the locket that held the two pictures (one of Wanda and Poof, one of his father and mother) was more than a memento. It was hope, it was a light in his darkness... And it was his wand.

Did I forget to mention that.

... ...

Odin's huge taloned feet struck the ground at a tremendous rate, on Earth Timmy would have be left broken, battered and very, very dead. Fortunately however this was not Earth and miraculously Timmy survived with only a twisted ankle and a few broken ribs, which Odin easily fixed. The huge, disturbingly cheery, wiccan was immediately on his feet, lifting Timmy from the ground in his huge, now much more humanoid hand. Timmy hadn't even had time to register what was happening before he was being carried through the massive city.

Four. This was all happening too fast.

Five. If only he could figure this all out.

Six. He had to come up with a plan.

Seven. Shouldn't he have started on one.

Eight. He'd started on four.

Nine. And the numbers were getting bigger.

TEN. AARRGGGH.

Timmy pulled his mind away from the numbers. Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, he couldn't stop them.

"Here we are." Odin's voice snapped Timmy back to realty, "The grand Colosseum of the grand Colosseum, that name is so confusing."

Timmy looked up to see another Colosseum ahead of him, it was merely a smaller version of the city he was standing in. Strangely Timmy couldn't suppress his disappointment.

"Wasn't this- Thirteen- suppose to be harder?"

Odin raised his eyebrows, "Of course not, this is a city. Not some villain's evil hideout. Why would it possibly be hard to walk through a city?"

Timmy thought about this, it made sense, but he'd really thought that a world full of villains would be... hostile.

"Just be glad it's this easy," Odin said, once again giving Timmy the feeling that a bull had just rampaged through his mind. "It won't be easy to persuade our council to help you."

... ...

Lex sat back in his chair, anyone who knew him would have seen he was ill-at-ease. Fortunately however no one in the universe knew Lex well enough to know that, excluding one... He knew everyone, from birth until, well the end. It was this figure who sat opposite Lex, the Wiccanfather Devian, his form shrouded in shadows and darkness, it was this man who Lex was addressing.

"But sir," Silence, "I know sir, but-" More silence, yet Lex reacted as if he had been interrupted, "Surely sir... But fairies..." He listened some more, before straightening up, his voice filled with much more authority. "Yes sir but I must point out the fairy had no right to be here... Thank you sir." He stood up, turning away from the figure, who receded along with the shadows that concealed him. Lex crossed the room, noting the frost that settled on every surface when the Wiccanfather was present. Devian was a force of anguish so great that it drained the power out of all things around him.

Lex strode forwards, reaching the door and simply walking through it, into the wiccan council chamber. Literally thousands of wiccans filled the room, one from each of the regions of the immense Wiccan Realm. His eyes scanned them all of them settling on one, Odin of Valhalla, that man had always been a trouble maker. Lex stepped forwards and smiled coldly.

"Welcome esteemed members of the council, I regret to inform you that we will not be taking a role call today, it appears that one of our visitors will only be living eighty years." This comment was met with scattered laughter, followed by all eyes in the room turning on Timmy. Lex sneered at the human, "Why are you here Mr Turner?" He waited a second, "You are here to persuade us to restore the Earth. And I am here to tell you that we will not."

"Why?" It was all Timmy could think to say.

Lex turned on him, rage flaring in his eyes, "WHY? WHY? Would you not step on a cockroach mound to destroy a venomous snake."

Odin stepped forwards, obviously not considering Timmy capable of constructing an argument, "But the criminals escaped."

Lex smiled, "And the Earth was punished for its crimes, some at least."

Odin stepped forwards again drawing closer to Lex, "We voted to punish Earth, not destroy it."

"That is the same thing you muscle bound bird."

Odin growled ruffling his feathers and said something in a language Timmy did not understand, Lex replied in the same language. Lex turned back to Timmy, "Wait outside human, your presence is neither required nor requested. We shall summon you when we our ready to pass verdict."

... ...

Timmy sat outside the room for hours and in the silence with nothing to do (nothing human at any rate) the numbers returned.

Fourteen. How did he know so much about Wiccans anyway?

Fifteen. He was sure Wanda had said something about them once.

Sixteen. But how did he know that?

Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. And all the time one word kept coming back.

Twenty. Why? Twenty One. Why? Twenty Two. Why? Why? Why?

By the end it was just

One hundred. Why me?

... ...

When Odin lead Timmy back into the council room the boy was shaking, mumbling under his breath in English, a language Odin had never really learned, he preferred to simply talk and let his psychic powers translate, then read the persons mind so he knew what they were saying. The huge Wiccan may not have understood the human but he could sense a pattern, a definite pattern in the boys speech. "One hundred and one. One hundred and two. One hundred and..." It went on.

Lex looked down at the boy frowning, it was hard for him to know which way the council would vote on this issue but his confidence was still high. No one in the council had more influence than him.

As if to prove Lex wrong a thin layer of frost began to form in the centre of the room, darkness crept from every corner of the Wiccan Realm forming together into a mass of writhing shadows, the shadows blew in gusts becoming a huge billowing cloak. A single skeletal hand reached forth from the cloak and even Timmy heard a voice reverberating in his mind, even he recognised the figure, though not by name. He was the reaper, Death, the Lord of Hell; he was the Wiccanfather Devian, and no one was going to disagree with him.

Devian turned his head, his burning crimson eyes settling on Timmy, staring into him. Timmy heard a voice in the back of his head, driving down even the numbers.

"_Timmy Turner your time has... no... Your time will come Turner."_ Timmy felt a shiver shot down his spine, "_You wish to restore people? You wish to take from my domain."_

Timmy felt the voice recede from his mind, leaving the numbers to fill the void. One hundred and four. Timmy stepped forwards, "One hundred and five. I need your help, one hundred and six. You destroyed thousands of innocent people and I just want to fix everything. If your meant to be a powerful species shouldn't you be kind to those below you."

Lex stood to his feet, projecting a life-sized version of the Earth into the room, the impossibility of it all made Timmy's head spin, "The planet Earth was deemed guilty, this was punishment for every crime ever committed."

"But we punished criminals on Earth ourselves."

Lex frowned, "Your justice is ineffective and petty. Besides this discussion is closed." He turned away and before Timmy could speak addressed the councilors in a voice that boomed off the walls, "The council shall now vote on the restoration of Earth, all opposed raise your hands." Lex scanned the room "28906 opposed. All for," He once again counted, "28906 for."

Devian had still not raised his hand, he stared at Timmy and the boy heard the voice in his mind again, "_I have not decided about you Turner. On one hand you are brave, it has been a long time since anyone has challenged death; but on the other hand... you are an idiot."_

Lex sat down again and looked over at Devian, after a few moments of listening to a voice only he could here he spoke, "This meeting is concluded, Timmy Turner, Devian will make his decision once he has seen what you can do. Remember you are supposed to be the chosen one, find our criminals and stop them and we will restored the Earth. Fail, and... well." He left the statement hanging but the intention was very clear.

... ...

As Timmy was lead back onto the street he felt a despair he had never felt before and the worst part, he didn't know why. He had really lost nothing, all he remembered of the Earth was misery. So why did he feel so desperate, like he had finally reached Heaven, only to fall back down to the (now non-existent) Earth? It made no sense to him and as he began to walk away from the wiccan council, his mind began to count faster than before. The numbers swirled in Timmy's mind, no longer a background noise; the counting was now the sole function of his brain, breathing was unimportant next to the logical progression of numbers. He shook his head, "NO!" He yelled his defiance, dispelling the obsession as well as he could. He had to persuade the wiccans, he didn't know why, he just knew he had to for Wanda, Cosmo and Poof... Wait, again something he knew that wasn't in his head. He groaned.

One hundred and five. Why him?

One hundred and six, one hundred and seven, one hundred and eight, one hundred and nine, one hundred and ten, one hundred and...

Timmy's mind swelled with numbers. He fell back, losing consciousness long before his head struck the ground.

... ...

Druid sat back within the dome, a slight smile played on his face as he watched the device across the room. Huge black spikes rose from the ground, among them four curved sections rising high towards the ceiling covered in complex symbols and twisted runes. The black steel glowed, sending arcs of power looping across the room where, in the centre, they met in a huge globe of golden energy, surrounding a clear crystal sphere. The whole contraption whirred and burned, coils of wire and pipes writhing like serpents, black metal spines pulsing to some internal rhythm. A heartbeat, the heartbeat of the one powering it. For within the crystal sphere, wincing with pain and struggling for each wheezing breath, a young fairy floated. The fairy babies energy was slowly disappearing. a few hours ago Poof had struggled, he had thrown himself against the side of the crystal, he had screamed, bawled; but now he was exhausted, now he merely floated, tears falling slowly down his face, his tiny form shaking slightly. So he would stay, until Druid's father, Ruben, saw fit to grant the poor, pathetic infant rest and then the next day- even Druid felt slightly uneasy about this part- it would begin again and again and again, every day until the fairy's mind and will were shattered, and his body fell to dust.

Poof flinched again, this time letting out a gasp of pain as the huge machine rippled again and drew more power from the infant. Druid watched the process thoughtfully, with a little interest, a little astonishment and, to his surprise, a little regret. He tore his thoughts away from the child, raising his index and ring finger, "Carlos, Sandra. Come here."

As if pulled by some unearthly force the children were dragged into the room. Wanda had once thought Carlos looked fish-like and this was only extenuated by the scales that now covered his body as well as the webbed hands. As for Sandra the flanges that came from her shoulders and knees, forming into huge wings made her resemble a huge bat. Druid raised his eyebrows, he wished he could return to his true form but, even with the high ceilings, there wouldn't be space for him. He smiled at his children, "Children, I want you to follow Timmy Turner."

Under most circumstances the children probably would have objected, after all the idea of skulking around after a human was, in their eyes, beneath them. But there was something in their father's voice, not loud, not angry, just simple, danger, danger was there; the voice their father used was not one you wanted to disagree with.

"Find him then... Do whatever you want, just get him out of our way."

Carlos frowned, choosing his words carefully, "Father, with all due respect..."

Druid smiled, "You will follow Timmy, or you will leave." He let his threat sink in, before standing slowly, wobbling uncertainly on his feet, "Go."

Carlos and Sandra scurried away to do their father's bidding and the tall man turned to the small figure, who floated in the machine, barely conscious. "Thank you Poof," He crossed the room and placed his hands on the crystal sphere, "Thanks to your power we can both watch as your family's lives fall apart."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry about all the plot lines in recent chapters, but believe me it will all make sense later (I hope). Also sorry about all the OCs.**

Chapter 11: The Pixie Wars

Caraz Industries was one of the largest businesses in all of Pixie Inc. creating weapons for every species in the magical universe. It had been founded a very long time ago by a Pixie inventor with a very crooked back. In the man's lifetime the pixies had been the most advanced of all species; breakthroughs like the memory eraser and the magic muffin far eclipsing the fairy tech of the time. However, that had been a long time ago and since the pixie genius had disappeared under a bomb at the end of the 2nd Pixie-Fairy War (a fact that is usually blamed for the Pixie's defeat) he will have no relevance to the events. It is enough to know that his business remained and was now willing to sell anything, to anyone (as long as they could pay).

It was on top of this building that Hamlet Green stood, watching the events unfolding beneath him, the large gun that he held in his hand aimed squarely at the rifts.

"I do not know why you need to be here," A dull voice sounded behind him, "We can handle ourselves."

Hamlet smiled, as dull as the Head Pixie was, he mused, it was noting compared to Emanuel's monotone. He turned to the small, square man and adjusted his monocle, "I never questioned your ability to defend yourselves, I merely came to offer troops."

HP raised one of his cellphones, "We do not require troops Mr Green, we are not intending to get involved in your war. We will not attack the wiccans, it would be very bad for profits."

Hamlet Green inclined his head, trying to work out if the pixie had been serious, "These creatures do not need to buy your weapons, they have immense power."

HP shrugged "We have nothing to do with your war."

"This is not our war, this is the universes war." He looked back at the rifts which were now rippling with energy, "Something is coming, have your troops ready."

HP smiled, "I already do. I just felt argumentative."

... ...

Down on the ground millions of magical creatures were drawn up in units, Pixies and fairies combined. At the front Jorgen Von Strangle surveyed his command group, a large Pixie in army gear and a spectrophobic fairy wasn't what he had hoped for, but at least the Head of External Security and Sanderson had both been soldiers. Jorgen sighed, turning to look at the huge rift. The portals were now alive with energy, with each pulse another wiccan appeared and the pulse accelerated. Thousands of wiccans soon lined the battlefield.

Jorgen frowned, this wasn't the time for macho posturing, but still, "Charge!" He yelled, drowning out the voices of his comrades before leaping forwards to lead the attack.

Sanderson hung back for a second, measuring the risk, before following Jorgen. The green cloak was last, he had set off first, but, slowed by the leg injury that had forced him to leave the army, along with his three heavy cloaks he reached the battle last.

Both armies crashed in a swirl of weapons and magic.

Hamlet Green looked down from above onto the battle, "Now it truly begins."

... ...

Denzel Crocker battled his way through the streets of wiccans, the weather had turned quickly and now rain fell in bucket fulls around him. He wrapped his coat more tightly around himself, trying to avoid the buffeting gale. For that reason it came as a complete surprise when when he tripped on the unconscious child lying in the street. He turned his head round and was even more surprised to see Timmy Turner, he had never dreamed it could be this easy; he raised the '_camera_'... But wait, where were the fairies, it wasn't a victory without the fairies. Crocker groaned, and somewhere in the back of his mind something stirred. a small scrap of memory... Turner... He owed Turner something. Grimacing he bent down and lifted Timmy from the ground, lifting the small boy onto his hunched shoulders. Crocker could hear the boy muttering, counting, he smiled; he had never thought of Turner as someone who would be interested in math.

"Two-hundred, two-hundred and one..."

Crocker frowned, his chin nearly disappearing under his top jaw. Why did he always have to be so moral? He turned on his heel and began to battle his way back through the weather towards his lab.

Now may be a good time to explain how memory erasers work. Deleting memories, due to the nature of the human brain, is an incredibly complex and magically consuming exercise. So, a long time ago, the fairies came up with an alternative; instead of removing the knowledge, why not simply block it off with a magical barrier? Simple and, in small doses, effective. Unfortunately Crocker's mind had been wiped a few too many times, there is a limit to the amount of magic that can be stuffed in a human's head before they go insane and Crocker's limit had been passed a long time ago. As a result Crocker's mind had simply expelled the excess, leaving not enough magic to cover all the things that needed covering. Fortunately the fairies had had a back up, in cases such as Crocker's the magic simply prioritized, shifting to focus on whatever Crocker was trying to remember. This left gaps, but only in places the person would not notice. Of course the human brain was a bit more complicated than that and from the gaps information had a tendency to slip into the subconscious, this was how Crocker found himself able to vaguely remember odds and ends like this. Of course it is a bit more complicated than that... But going in to all the details would take an entire encyclopedia, that only a few people would ever bother to read (For any of those people, this encyclopedia can be found in Fairy World library _copyright Caraz)_.

... ...

Cosmo staggered to a halt, he was exhausted and out of energy (or were they the same thing) but he thought he'd finally lost them, he bent forwards, gasping to regain his breath. He was lost, he was sure he had never seen this part of Fairy World before. He cursed himself, if only he had listened to Wanda more, this had been her plan, everything was her plan. Cosmo felt tears well up in his eyes, he was just an idiot, a moron, a... a... He couldn't even think of another word. He was so stupid, he'd tried to help Wanda and all he'd done was become a pawn in that stupid green cloak's plan. He choked back a sob; and now she was, he thought, where was she? Cosmo had been so worked up about escape that he'd forgotten to check where he was going. He flicked his locket open and tapped it, transforming it into a tracker.

"Wanda." He whispered, almost dreading what he would find. What if she'd been captured? What if she'd met the Wiccanfather? What if... He screwed his eyes up tight, and pressed the 'track' button. Slowly... slowly, he inched his eyes open, slightly. Then closed them again, he couldn't, he couldn't... He had to. Slowly... slowly again, he inched his eyes open, more this time. But still, doubt crept in. No, if he didn't do this now he would sit here for hours and would just be recaptured. He opened his eyes fully and jumped in surprise, she couldn't be there. It made no sense, not even to him. The tracker must be wrong.

Cosmo was just about to press the button again when he felt a pull on the back of his neck, before Cosmo even had time to work out what was going on the force increased and Cosmo was wrenched from the ground and into the darkness.

... ...

Poof floated in darkness, surrounded by his own magical power. The golden vortex enveloped every part of the small child, buzzing through him like electricity, rippling through his small frame. The infant gave another scream as, once again, the machine pulsed, ripping the magic free. Poof screwed his eyes up and tried to ignore the pain, he had to keep it safe. It in question was a tiny spark of magic, the only piece Poof had managed to keep from the huge wiccan contraption. He gritted his teeth, forcing his mind free of the machine's grip, he gasped, as he had tried to move the pain had come back, ten times as powerfully. He screamed, then forced himself to concentrate again, sobbing the small baby tried again. Falling back again, this time striking his head on the inside of the sphere, and causing his own magic to rush through him, ripping through his body like a thousand swords of fire. For a second Poof slumped, defeated; but he couldn't give up, he had to do this. Concentrating again he shut his eyes against the pain.

Forcing his magic forwards.

He focused harder.

Harder.

Harder.

And each time the pain came back, more and more. Still the boy would not give in, he struggled harder, ignoring his pain, focusing purely on the small sparks of magic he held near his heart.

Finally he felt a gap in the network. He sensed the network. For a second Poof saw everything, as it was, as it could be. For a second the young baby felt something that no fairy had felt for a long time. Poof felt the true force, the true form, of his magic, his own potential and he were one.

And then it was over. Poof fell back, his task done, his mind reeling. But he had done it, two tiny sparks of magic, it was all he could manage, whirled away through the void; heading slowly towards Poof's last hope. Towards his parents.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I didn't own FOP last chapter, and I still don't_

Chapter 12: Welcome to Crazy

Waking to see Mr Crocker's face leering down at you is the stuff of nightmares and for a moment Timmy truly believed he was in one. He had awoken to find himself lying on one of Crocker's lab tables. To his left he could see a huge array of nets, to his right... well, that was where Crocker was standing grinning madly and brandishing some sort of purple bulbed pen, spouting garbled rubbish.

"... and then the whole world will see that I was right." Timmy groaned, he had always heard Crocker was insane, but he had thought that was just schoolyard rumours, the kind that followed all teachers, but this guy was obviously nuts. He sat up and rubbed his head, an action that finally caused Crocker to shut up.

"What happened," He finally blurted out, blissfully free of the numbers for the time being, "And what's all this stuff for," He gestured to the nets and charts that covered the walls, "Are you collecting butterflies or something."

Mr Crocker's smile widened, to the extent that it almost looked like it would snap his face, "A good sane guess Mr Turner, but I'm afraid you just earned yourself another F!" He produced the grade paper from his pocket with a flourish, "As you know, I hate butterflies, even the name is a medieval joke. No, this equipment is to help me capture your," He breathed in, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He screamed, bouncing off his feet and landing in a box of incredibly painful looking maces.

Timmy shook his head, "Let me get this straight, you believe in Fairy Godparents too?"

Crocker pulled himself out of the box, shaking a very spiky flail off his ear, "Yes Mr Turner, as you should know and... What do you mean 'too'?"

Timmy smiled and pulled a leaflet out of his pocket, tossing it to Crocker, "I've met them. I'm sure I could show you"

Crocker looked through the leaflet, his delight obvious on his features. Then suddenly he stopped and turned on Timmy, "And why should I believe you Turner?"

Timmy smiled, "Because, my memory's gone and your a vaguely familiar face. I've been so swept up in the excitement that I haven't stopped to think. I don't know whether to believe any of these fairies, one of them even said he was untrustworthy, and I don't like being used as a pawn in their games."

Crocker's grin returned, "Turner with no memories offering to help me find fairies," He turned away, "This must be my lucky day, I can find proof, then dispose of everyone who ever called me crazy."

Timmy paled for a minute, "Listen, I just want to find fairies and persuade them to fix the Earth." He stuttered, unaware that his entire tone had changed in under a minute, "And if we fail," He growled, once again changing emotions, this time from fear to anger, "I'll make those fairies sorry they were- one- ever born."

Crocker's smile widened yet again, if anything was better than Turner offering to help him, it was Turner going insane, then offering to help him. He turned back to Timmy extending his hand, "It's a deal Turner, I give you resources, you find me fairies."

They shook, each unaware that behind their back the other had crossed his fingers, as was tradition when you were about to betray someone.

Or in this case, everyone.

... ...

Wanda hit the ground hard, her wings folded beneath her and she gasped in pain as one of her hands bent behind her back. Whoever had torn her away from the Wiccan realm had been inexperienced at best she decided. She rolled over pushing herself up, she was tired and felt stiff all over, very inexperienced. She stood shakily to her feet and looked out at her surroundings. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not a tree, not a plant. Dust rippled from horizon to horizon. The whole view conjured up feelings of darkness and coldness. However these feelings could not have been more wrong, the sky was nearly filled with a huge light, like the sun but stretching across most of the horizon, ensuring that it was far too bright for Wanda's eyes. For a second the sky was like a fireball, then the light simply tipped, falling from the sky and past the horizon. Darkness fell, and a voice began.

"Ten." The voice echoed through the sky, cold and somewhat malicious, hanging in the air long after it had sounded, like some distant bell. A pulse was starting up somewhere, getting louder and louder, thumping somewhere in the back of her skull. She could feel the pulse on the air, magic, the darkest magic she had ever felt, yet at the same time sad, desperate, crying out and filling the heart with despair. The pulse resonated from every grain of sand in the wasteland. Even Wanda felt the pulse, resonating in beat with her own magic, alone, alone and afraid the pulse screamed through the darkness,

"Nine." The voice continued counting, slowly, waiting for something.

"Eight". Beat, beat, beat. The pulse continued, and every sixty three beats.

"Seven." Another number.

"Six." In that voice, a voice that, now she felt the pulse, made Wanda feel sick to her stomach.

"Five." Wanda saw a light appear far away, she took a step towards it, but her legs would no longer support her and she fell on her face.

"Four." The counting was getting faster, Wanda was sure of it.

"Three." She lay there, barely conscious, suddenly aware that her strength was slipping away. Why had she trusted a magical phenomenon.

"Two." Sure, the pulse had felt desperate, but now; she could feel her magic waning every second.

"One." Wanda's eyes closed, she just couldn't keep them open.

"Zero." The world seemed to flip, the sun rising again. A night that only lasted five minutes, a geological marvel that many astronomers would have given their arms and legs to see. Unfortunately for Wanda she was unconscious.

... ...

Phylus slunk down the mirrored corridors of the filing building, he smiled to himself, it was surprising just how many times you could fool the same guard with the same out-of-date ID. He opened the 5673rd door on the left, and reached his hand up, a file zooming off one of the shelves and into his hands.

He turned, laughing slightly, and found himself face to face with Eclipsia, "Lost again Phylus?"

Phylus smiled and shook his head, raising a file on the wiccans, "I thought I'd help with the war effort."

Eclipsia frowned, "There is only one way you can help with the war, come with me."

Phylus smiled, tucking another file he had taken into his pocket, to join the 26 already back there. Sweeping his green cloak around him in as superior way as he possibly could.

A few minutes later Phylus found himself in Warrenwinter's office, she was easily the most paranoid person he had ever met and her taste in decor showed it. From every surface monitors and scanners bathed the room in an eerie green glow, processors and yet more scanners bleeped as they recorded and displayed every detail of every person who had ever entered the room. You could nearly sense the woman, searching eagerly for any information (no matter how small) that might cause her to distrust the subject of her attention.

Next to her sat the Head of External Security, possibly the only person Warrenwinter trusted. The head of Intelligence looked down at her notes and then up at her predecessor, "I'm afraid that during the war we have been rather lax on security around Fairy World."

Phylus smiled, "So I'd noticed, Ms Warrenwinter."

The head of external security nodded, "The number of prison escapes has trebled."

Warrenwinter spoke again, "Escapees include, Cosmo, Grimoire Flowerpetal, Leonus Drammer."

Phylus raised an eyebrow at the last name, the Head of External Security leaned forwards, "Does that surprise you?"

"I expected more escapes. But I didn't expect you to read your own name Leonus."

'Leonus Drammer' stuttered for a second, turning to Warrenwinter, she smiled, "I thought so, Leonus would have spotted that instantly, he never misses a trick. You're an impostor."

The faceless man stuttered again, "N-no I'm not."

Phylus smiled, "Now that you mention it, it is obvious. Leonus is spectrophobic, so why was he in the hallways of the record building, there's a mirror on every door."

Warrenwinter nodded, "You have also been showing too much emotion, Mr Drammer is very uptight and does not like people to know anything about him."

The impostor started to talk but Phylus interrupted him, "You should also be walking with a limp, yet your footsteps have been even this whole time."

'Leonus' finally found the words, "That's all circumstantial though."

Warrenwinter nodded, "It is, so how's this. The real Leonus Drammer was found, nearly dead in his house a week ago. He has already been dispatched to the front."

The impostor was dumbfounded for a second, then he began to chuckle, the chuckle grew into a faint laugh, then a roaring maniacal laugh. "I wondered how long you'd take to find me out. You have no idea how much I hate this disguise," Two hands reached from below the three layers of cloaks, ripping them to shreds beneath his grip, he tore off the hoods, revealing a dark green balaclava drawing this off he pulled off the many layers of bandages beneath them (The real Leonus Drammer had spared no expense to protect his appearance from the eyes of others) finally a grey haired face appeared from beneath the bandages. Still two more arms reached from the cloak and Ruben Wiccman unfolded from within the cloak. Grinning like the madman he was, "But you forgot one thing, if I went to all the trouble to impersonate Drammer, losing 10 of my spare bodies in the process I might add, then don't you think I would have prepared some sort of escape." He smiled, rising to his feet, fairy magic may have been blocked within the council buildings, but not the wiccan variety (A security fault that had to be remedied) Ruben Wiccman therefore faded out slowly, leaving just and empty room and one stunned Warrenwinter.

Phylus on the other hand merely smiled, drawing one of Ruben's hairs from his pocket, "Now for a little trick I learnt from Denzel Crocker," He drew a tracker from inside his cloak and placed the hair in it, "I told you Mr Crocker, I know everything."

... ...

Timmy bent down and touched the ground, it felt strange to be in Fairy World, a sort of Déjà-vu burned in the back of his mind, he knew this place (sort of) but he didn't know why. Fifty. Why did he feel so sad when he looked at this? Why did this device seem so normal to him? Fifty-two. This thing shouldn't seem normal. Fifty-three.

What Timmy now held in his hand looked like a locket, on its own it meant nothing to him, just someone's lost trinket, but he recognised the picture, Wanda along with a small spherical creature. Bellow the picture there was a tiny map, marked with a bleeping dot, marking a particular point, telling him the impossible, telling him...

"Are you going to just stand here thinking Turner," Crocker's voice shattered Timmy's thoughts pulling him back to reality, "We had a deal Turner, I help you do... something, and you find me fairies, I don't see any fairies."

Timmy turned towards his teacher, he didn't quite know how Mr Crocker had managed to pilot a basement with no propulsion, no clear way of steering and no power source between two mythical universes, but somehow the madman had done it. "I'm- fifty four- not a fairy- fifty five- detector you know. Find your own damn fairies!"

Timmy stopped, almost as surprised by his outburst as he was by the counting, he inhaled deeply, wondering why he felt so angry. Crocker had obviously noticed too, this wasn't like Timmy, he didn't explode over nothing; at least he didn't think he did. He concentrated, trying desperately to remember anything, but every time he got close the numbers rose up to block him, getting louder each time.

Sixty. Nothing. Sixty one. Nothing. Sixty two. Nothing. Sixty Three. Nothing. Sixty four. Nothing.

Sixty five. Muffin? Wait what? Timmy tried again, but only got the numbers. Still for a fraction of a second he had seen it, a purple muffin with a green and white star-tipped candle in the top. For a moment he had felt happy, he sighed; why was his every happy thought held behind, sixty six, those infernal numbers, sixty seven. Timmy groaned again and bent double, clutching his head, "Sixty eight, sixty nine, seventy, seventy one..." Timmy was so distracted he didn't notice Mr Crocker sneaking away, towards the city he could see in the distance.

Timmy Turner was left, once again, sobbing and alone in a world he had never asked to be in.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I know it's changed a bit since the start but thanks for keeping up with me. Please R&R.**

_Disclaimer: I have never owned FOP, I probably never will._

Chapter 13: Microcosm

Cosmo fell forwards as he was thrown back into reality, he hit the ground hard, striking his head against the ground and temporarily stunning himself. When he came round the first thing he noticed was the huge machine in the room's centre. He vaguely recognised the infernal runes that burned and writhed over the machine's dark surface. His skin crawled as the machine's sickly light shone across it. Cosmo may have been a moron but he had spent half his childhood sitting in his father's lab and in a moment of brilliance he recognised the machine's purpose.

A magic extractor. Pure, simple, malevolent. Cosmo felt sick to his stomach as he gazed at the crystal heart of the machine. The darkness had once pressed Cosmo's godchild to its heart, but even that had been a greater fate than this. The heart of the machine was an orb of clear, tainted wiccan crystal and within it floated an exhausted figure.

Poof.

The small fairy bobbed gently within the machine, his skin deathly pale, his eyes faint. Yet somewhere there was a spark of recognition, Poof slowly glided forwards, reaching out for his father. It was then that Cosmo realised the true horror of his son's prison, for, as Poof's hand brushed the crystal, his magic turned on him. Cosmo watched in horror, helpless as his son's own power ripped through him, throwing him backwards with such force that Poof's head struck the opposite side of the globe, causing his magic to tear though him once again.

Cosmo snapped out of his horrified trance, he raised his wand from his pocket aiming his magic, not at the dome (attacking that would only have sent his magic bouncing back) instead aiming at the support that held it.

A sickly clicking noise came from behind Cosmo and his magic burst was blasted aside. "Well, well, well. It looks like someone understands my brilliance." A man stepped from the shadows, he clicked his insect like carapaces against each other, grinding the massive black exoskeleton and lifting it with a phenomenal effort. His six arms unfurled as he advanced on Cosmo, twirling a small magical rattle between his fingers. "I assume _you_ are the boy's father. Strange, I expected more. Still, you deserve an introduction, like any prey. I am Ruben Wiccman, I achieved all of this."

"You did this?" Cosmo's usual face contorted with anger, "You did this all?" He took a step towards the man raising his wand high.

"Yes," The man sneered "Welcome to my web fairy, run, run. Go on you have a choice, you can't save anyone here. Run like the coward you are."

Cosmo growled, "You took my son," He let fly a huge burst of magic, "You hurt my wife," Another blast issued from his wand, "You stole my godchild, you..." He stood lost for words, his face twisting even more in fury, letting more and more destructive, illegal magic from his wand.

The wiccan laughed, knocking Cosmo's magic aside easily. The fairy gave a yell of rage, striking his wand forwards again with insane ferocity, the power blew the ground before it away, this was not an attack fueled by magic, this was not a natural power, this man was protecting his family nothing would stop him.

Even the wiccan stumbled back, swearing in the flowing language of the wiccans, the sound was akin to a harp mixed with grinding stones, yet finally the man stood fully again, his hand clutched to the wound, which, while it had not pieced his skin, it had blown the carapace on left shoulder to pieces, he groaned clicking his other carapaces into place to cover the gap. He raised one hand and began again in English, summoning magic to each of his fingers, "Looks like I need to fight seriously then, prepare yourself fairy." He turned away calling throughout the castle, "Druid, we have an uninvited guest," He turned back, "Today you die fairy."

... ...

Wanda woke slightly, or at least, she thought she did. Where was she, looking out she could see only water. She was in a boat she realised, a small gondola. Looking down she also realised her clothing had changed, she was wearing a yellow ball gown not out of place in a scene she now realised was very much like Venice.

"Good, you worked it out. I hate explain."

Wanda turned to see a very familiar gondolier standing above her. He leaned heavily on his oar, clearly not balanced.

Wanda started trying to fly, when it struck her that here wings wouldn't work in her huge gown, so instead she pushed herself as far away from the man as she could within the confines of the boat. "What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"

Druid slid down his oar collapsing into a sitting position inside the boat, his long thin legs stretching out on either side of the boat from one end to the other. "I came to make a deal fairy. I just need your help," He drew out a crystal, creating an image of a weakened Poof floating inside it. "He's your son Wanda, I understand your mind, if my children were trapped like this I would tear the universe in half to help them. Yes, I know why your here and that's why I came to make a deal." He stretched his legs out and drew a crystal covered fob watch from his pocket, "I don't have much time so I'll be brief. I can free Poof, release your husband and restore your godchild's memories. All I ask in return is that you lend your magic to," He spread his hands, "our _cause._"

Wanda would normally of walked away, unfortunately she had no way of getting off the boat short of swimming and since fairies usually flew everywhere, walking wherever they couldn't, she had never been a strong swimmer. So, instead she looked inquiringly up at the insect like figure infront of her, "What do you mean? Even if I did help you how do I know you'd keep your promise."

Druid sneered, trying to stretch again however his long thin limbs could barely fit into the boat as it was and he growled as his arms struck the side. "I keep my promises Wanda, why should I care if your idiot of a husband and that baby are free, as long as someone is powering my father's plan I will be happy. As for how, I am sure that we would be able to think of a _less crude _way to take your magic, were you willing to co-operate."

Wanda thought, the deal sounded horrific, but she couldn't leave her son to die and her husband to waste away in Abracatraz. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. Raising her head she nodded mutely, she couldn't manage words, whatever she said, she knew she would regret it.

Druid smiled and closed the watch, he stretched again, his limbs seeming even bigger than they had been before; he opened his mouth revealing huge sharp fangs that didn't seem to fit into the space within his mouth, "Good," He smiled, his huge fangs grinding together, he looked down at his palms. "I will leave now fairy, it looks like my illusions are collapsing."

So saying he left, he just folded into nothingness leaving Wanda alone in a boat that was becoming rapidly less substantial; she thought again realising that, if only for a second, she had almost seen the wiccan's true form.

... ...

Jorgen raised his wand again, bringing it crashing down on the head of a fifteen-headed wiccan. He sighed, they enemy just kept coming every time you killed one body the wiccan inside it went back to their world to get another. Jorgen almost fell over the next wiccan to break through the rift, even if most wiccans were more fragile than fairies, they had a lot more energy if they could it keep up after this long. Jorgen himself was exhausted, most of his men had already collapsed from tiredness, only he and Leonus and a few others were still standing, the main problem was one of discipline the soldiers got too carried away in the first few minutes used up all their energy and collapsed. Jorgen sighed, at this rate they'd never win.

"You need to slow down," A voice came from behind him, lingering on each word for a second, carefully considering what to say next, "Pull back Mr Von Strangle, we will take it from here," Hamlet Green stepped forwards, a huge gun in his hand, his electronic monocle flashing in the light, "We are Fairy World's defense department, this is our situation, we are in command, and your men will fall back."

Hamlet turned back to his troops, lining the field of battle behind him, units had drawn up; not the colourful groups of fairies, nor the grey units of the pixies, blue an ocean of blue spread out behind him. A voice ran across the crowd as the blue figure at their head called out.

"People of Pixie Inc. your allies have arrived, I am Anti-Cosmo and I have three words to say... 'Anti-Fairies forward."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I still do not own FOP._

Chapter 14: One Hundred Tails and a Head

Cosmo tripped backwards, barely deflecting yet another magic blast, he staggered back surprised to find his body sinking through the wall. He gasped and found himself on one of the huge spikes that jutted out of the side of the dome, he raised his wand to release a burst of magic as, not a second later the huge armoured form of Ruben Wiccman followed him. The old man raised his hand, sending a tendril of golden magic forwards that stopped millimeters from Cosmo's face, folding into darkness and curling out of existence. Ruben stepped forwards, twirling another ball of magic in between his sixth and third hands, he thought for a second before launching the projectile straight at Cosmo, once again it stopped slightly before hitting him.

"Of course. If there is a power source that is shielding my magic, it stands to reason there is an edge of my magics protective field." He launched yet another blast at Cosmo, which once again fizzled out of existence, "After that my magic would be too easy to see, so my own subconscious is stopping it." He smiled, "You're move Mr Fairy."

Cosmo blinked for a minute, then remembered where he was. His son needed him, everyone needed him. He raised his wand high, gathering all his magic into one blow, he brought his wand forward, to release a wave of power...

Nothing happened, sparks fell from his wand, but no blast came. He was out of magic, the only magic still in his body was the magic keeping him alive.

Ruben laughed, "Out of juice fairy, you creatures have so little magic. I'm surprised your son even lasted an hour." He laughed, his voice clicking slightly as the sound reverberated off his pincers. His laugh failed as Cosmo crashed into him, he fell backwards with a yell of surprise.

Cosmo roared, bringing his fist round to strike the wiccan, his hand was stopped right before the old man's face.

"Get away from my father." Druid's voice slurred, his mouth jammed with fangs. He unfolded a third and fourth arm from beneath his suit, gripping Cosmo tightly by his neck and hoisting him into the air; the green haired fairy struggled but he was only chocked more tightly, lifted higher and higher as the wiccan grew taller by the second. Cosmo tried to speak, tried to call out, but his voice had deserted him. Cosmo could only look up at the man holding him, "You are protecting your family fairy, I am protecting mine"

Cosmo gave a scream as his wings were crushed in the tall wiccan's hand.

Ruben sneered up at him, "Good bye little fly, you stumbled right into the spider's web."

Druid merely glared, raising Cosmo for a final time, before pitching him down to the unforgiving ground below.

Cosmo twisted in the air, barely aware that the last of his life magic had blasted from his wand, as if somehow aware of his fate, and had struck the elderly wiccan to the ground. In fact Cosmo was barely aware of anything except the stab of pain in his neck as he struck the rocks below headfirst.

... ...

The anti-fairies struck out against the wiccans with an uncharacteristic effectiveness, Anti-Cosmo couldn't help noting that, had his minions been so effective before, he would have taken over the universe a long time ago.

In fact he felt so good that Anti-Cosmo wasn't the least bit surprised when he collapsed suddenly on the battle field.

After all, something had to go wrong.

... ...

Carlos touched down on Fairy World, scratching his dry skin, that was the problem with cloud based worlds, there was no water. He flexed his webbed fingers, the sooner he strangled that boy the better.

"I don't see what your problem is, Carlos." His sisters voice sounded from behind him, talking insanely quickly as usual. "This place is nice and roomy when compared to grandfather's Microcosm."

Carlos glared at her, his gills sucking in air and making a slight growling sound. He turned and strutted to the edge of the hill summit that they stood on, his posture making his discomfort as obvious as possible.

He stared over the moor before them, easily spotting the small pink-clad boy crouched down in the moor. He smirked, fins jutting out on his back and arms as he flexed his muscles, his body inflating slightly as he returned to his complete wiccan form; the last of his humanity flickering away as a huge armoured shark's head rippled from his shoulders, dislodging his human visage which he quickly devoured, turning to Sandra.

"Get ready," He said, the wiccan dialect slipping over his tooth filled maw like velvet through a razor, "I'm hungry."

... ...

Crocker barely looked up from his controls as he headed the lab directly at the Fairy World's mass of skyscrapers. Well, he called the two strings and the egg carton controls, it was amazing he could fly the lab at all. Therefore it came as no surprise to him when his lab passed straight through the Fairy World defense with no problem, helped in part by the guards' assumption that anyone that crazy couldn't possibly be a threat.

Crocker careered through the city laughing manically, until he came at a building that was marked by the blipping tracker he held in his hand, this had been surprisingly easy, especially seeing as the man he was looking for was standing right infront of him on the building's roof.

"Denzel. It's good to see you." Phylus smiled, another lie to add to the list, he really had to stop bending the truth so much, but it served his purposes to _exaggerate_, "Have you found Mr Turner."

Crocker smiled lopsidedly, his crocked tombstone teeth stretching out like some sort of graveyard, "Yes I did Mr Devagon. But I digress, a thought occurs to me Mr Devagon, if you betrayed your own kind by telling me about Turner's fairies; what stops you from betraying me?"

Phylus frowned, he had never expected Crocker to catch him so easily, "I don't know what you mean Mr Crocker, I give you my word I have been completely honest with you."

"I find that hard to believe." He raised the memory eraser from his pocket, "Did you honestly think I didn't know what this was?" His smile grew a little, revealing even more of his crocked teeth, "I am the greatest human expert on Earth, well... I was. And now I'm going to take your memory."

Phylus smiled, he hadn't expected Crocker to be so much like himself. That was exactly why he had to go. Phylus raised his hands still smiling, and flicked his wand from his sleeve, "Goodbye Denzel. I'd say it was a pleasure, but I promised myself I wouldn't lie more than ten times a day"

... ...

Timmy finally drove the numbers back down into his head; he gasped as he pulled himself back up, wiping his streaming nose on his sleeve. Looking up he noticed Crocker had gone, he never should have trusted an insane teacher, he also saw something barring down on him. It looked like a huge bat, soaring through the air on four wings, that jutted out at odd angles, making it's flying erratic and random. However it's speed was incredible and reaching a peak it plummeted striking the ground only a few meters from Timmy. Something unfolded from the crater.

"It's good to see you again Timmy." The voice grated as it slipped out of a mouth overflowing with teeth. "I haven't eaten well for months."

... ...

"Tails" The voice in Cosmo's head began, "Tails," again one word, "Tails," Louder this time, a soft clinking noise sounded, "Tails," _Clink, _"So many things rely on luck don't they."

Cosmo couldn't see the speaker but he found himself agreeing, something in the voice compelled him.

"If they rely on luck and an infinite amount of things can happen, then Cosmo you must understand one thing."

Cosmo couldn't see anything, still he found himself questioning the voice.

"They will all end the same way."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I feel bad for killing off Cosmo, but needed to do it. Also the title of the last chapter might not have made sense (I really wish I could have thought of a better one) but it will.**

_Disclaimer: You know how this works. I don't own FOP._

Chapter 15: Siege

As Anti-Cosmo fell the battle turned, a huge voice swelled across the battlefield, rippling through the sky and turning the rift blood red.

"People of Pixie Inc. listen; people of Fairy World cease. People of all worlds be warned. You have five hours to surrender and allow our forces to search for our fugitives."

Jorgen stepped forwards, watching in a stunned silence as the rift infront of him rippled with unearthly energy, growing tenfold and spewing forth a huge machine.

Upon brass wheels the massive mechanism rolled forwards, glowing runes etched on its dark gold surface, dark eyes gazed from within its black fang lined maw and strong arcane power rippled off the very ground around it. Its red eyes turned surveyed the world infront of it, making all people feel the power of the hell fire behind them. Bouts of sulpherous smoke rose from the vents on its side and with a scraping and crunching the huge weapon rolled forwards once more.

"Bare witness people of the worlds. This is the reason you have never triumphed against us, this is the reason each time you have come against us you have been defeated. This is our ultimate weapon. This is Telos Pagosmia."

... ...

"What do you mean?" Cosmo tried to turn towards the voice but he couldn't make his legs move. He tried to reach out but he could neither see nor feel his arms. He tried to turn his head but...

"It's pointless." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, both around Cosmo and within his mind, it blotted out everything, "Regardless of effort, irrespective of virtue all come to this place, all come to me," The clinking noise sounded again, "All coins come up tails Cosmo."

The fairy felt the voice sink back, he felt in that moment a lose of something. His mind felt clearer than it ever had and all his sad memories were fading away, yet still something bothered him, "Can't I do anything?"

"No." The voice returned flat and somehow desolate, "You must merely understand."

Cosmo gulped, recognising who he was addressing somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him he had known this voice since the moment he was born, "But your a god, you must have the power t-"

"I am not powerful Mr Cosma, and I am not a god. I simply am; as are you." The voice sounded sad, empty and yet at the same time, the most sure voice Cosmo remembered ever hearing, "We do not control fate, we simply follow it, you must understand."

Cosmo felt the voice retire again and this time he was alone, in a darkness more complete than any he had felt before.

... ...

Anti Jorgen checked the page again, he was not strong like his counterpart, neither was he anywhere near as stupid, he saw the pattern immediately.

"Lose of consciousness, sudden magical drain." He looked up at the figure before him, "Partial necrotisation of the wing area. And... apparent loss of all immune or healing abilities." He looked once again at his patient, "Are you sure you're still alive?"

Anti-Cosmo gritted his teeth, "Of course I am you nincompoop and I have better things to do than listen to some tutu wearing pony loving doctor who questions my existence, in case you haven't noticed I'm aging a hundred times faster than usual."  
Anti-Jorgen adjusted his crown, Anti-Cosmo was right if he didn't know better he'd swear the figure infront of him was Anti-Cosmo's grandfather, the wizened old man didn't seem to be able to move much but there was still something behind his eyes; clever and oh so scary. The blue doctor wiped the sweat from his brow and consulted his charts, "I-it would appear sir that your counterpart- Cosmo- has, erm... I'm not sure how to say this."

Anti-Cosmo groaned, grabbing the doctor in one of his wizened hands, "Tell me what is wrong or I will make dinner with Anti-Cupid sound like a walk in the park."

The tiny blue creature gulped, Anti-Cupid was well known as the most violent creature in Anti-Fairy World, "Cosmo's dead." He spluttered. Escaping as fast as his legs would carry him away from the rapidly aging patient.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, no Anti-Fairy had ever outlived their counterpart by more than a few days; of course the same was true for fairies, such was the curse that the creator of the Anti-Fairies had accidentally made, no creature could escape death. Anti-Cosmo growled, he would not go quietly, he would not die, his mind meant too much to the world. He sat up in his bed and raised his wand, aware that every spell was now using only his own life force.

"Find me a tracker. Find me my imbecilic counterpart. I want to have a word with death."

... ...

Timmy backed slowly away from the figure before him. What appeared to be a huge shark with over-sized eyes webbed claws and armour was picking its way towards him.

"I haven't eaten in years Timmy. Not properly at least, that thing you humans call a mouth," He snapped his jaws.

Timmy backed further away but suddenly his path was blocked, a white haired girl stood in his way, with what seemed to be huge wings sprouting from several of her joints. She sighed, bringing her elbow round into Timmy's back. It was not a strong blow but it sent him keeling forwards. The shark thing laughed, "What's the matter human can't stand on your own two feet."

Timmy tried to stand, but another blow fell on his back smashing him back onto his face. He spluttered into the mud and tried to move away.

"I told you Timmy I need food and..."

... ...

When Timmy opened his eyes he was in a different place, dust spread as far as he could see, he was lying in a crater that covered what used to be the moors. Looking up Timmy saw something in the centre, a massive wand jutted from the ground in the middle, atop it a man in three heavy green cloaks stood, his hood held tightly over his face.

"Timmy Turner, what are you doing here?" A woman's voice sounded behind him, suspicion etched on her voice. Timmy was about to turn when he saw the green cloaked figures surrounding the crater.

"Turn around slowly kid," The voice sounded threatening now, "Now tell us how do we know your not an impostor."

Timmy thought, then realised his mistake, as he tried to remember something the numbers came back again.

His ninth birthday. Sixty-four.

The day after. Sixty-five.

Then... "SIXTY-SIX!" Timmy couldn't stop himself he had to say the numbers, "Sixty-seven, sixty-eight."

The woman turned away from the boy obviously convinced, "Take him back to Fairy World we have enough to deal with without humans wandering all over the place."

Timmy straightened up and allowed himself to be led away, something at the back of his mind however told him. You shouldn't be here Timmy. Seventy. You should be helping everyone. Seventy-one. You should have followed that tracker. Seventy-two.

You should be. Seventy-three.

On Earth.

... ...

Wanda ran as fast as her legs could carry her, away from what she had seen, away from the massive dome, away from everything. It couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be... but it was. Deep down she knew this was true, real, over.

All fairies were blessed with a certain gift for clairvoyance in addition to their magic. It was a little mind trick that was probably the only thing thing that had kept the fairies alive against their enemies. Wanda's wasn't strong, in fact before now she had never truly believed she had it at all. But what she had seen had been so clear, so lifelike...

She'd seen Cosmo, she'd seen him fall, she'd reached out to him and tried, tried with all her might to save him but it was no good, he slipped through her fingers and then, then he'd...

She stopped, falling to her knees, she couldn't; she clamped her hands over her ears. She couldn't go through that again, she...

But there it was, Poof in the machine, that demonic contraption grinding and whirring, her son floating inside slowly ever so slowly dying as his magic ran dry. Then there was more, Fairy World, her home, burnt in ruin; Timmy, that was terrible, he had just sat, sat and counted. The numbers became bigger and bigger, his mind became fuller and fuller and finally he just stopped, staring at the wall in silence and...

Wanda couldn't, she couldn't go back, she couldn't, not without Cosmo. She gasped, tears shaking her frame, she couldn't look back. Not when they were gone, without them she couldn't.

Then she saw it again... Ruben Wiccman standing above the worlds, staring down in amusement.

She turned, she had no choice Cosmo would have wanted to run, but he wouldn't have, he wouldn't have. She trudged a step forwards. He would have done the right thing. Her steps gained confidence and speed, she couldn't stop what she had seen, but she would try.

... ...

"We need to act." Hamlet stepped forwards addressing the room, "We have only two options, surrender or destroy that infernal cannon."

HP floated up to the tall fairies level, "We will destroy that weapon, it's only a wiccan and wiccan flesh is weak."

Emanuel raised a piece of paper from Hamlet's desk, "We can't do that, this creature is covered with wiccan arcane armour, it can barely move its own body but it is virtually impenetrable." He flicked through the papers, "Even with the power loss experienced by wiccans in our universe that mechanism will flatten Pixie Inc in two shots."

The monotonous voice would usually have caused Jorgen to stop listening almost as soon as the now honourary fairy lord had began, but this was war, "What's this weapons reload time."

Phylus Devagon stepped from one of the corners, "None I'm afraid, the wiccans actually expend power to _stop _that thing firing."

Hamlet frowned, "As I thought..." He stood to his feet, "We have no choice, signal the wiccan council; tell them it's over. It is time to stand down."

Jorgen's mouth fell open, he was stunned, surely the might of the fairy army wouldn't stand down to clouds of gas, "Sir?"

Hamlet raised a hand to silence him, "There is no time for argument Von Strangle, ready the barriers, close the gate, draw back the troops."

Phylus snickered, "You don't understand Jorgen, this is not surrender. This is our greatest weapon." He turned away and began to order the men behind him into a frenzy.

The army heads followed suit, barking orders, bellowing insults, hitting anything that came close enough to them. "Doors closed, defenses online."

Hamlet stepped forward, "I assume HP that Caraz industries has not changed." The old pixie nodded, "Good, ready weapon 21765."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own FOP I never will, it will always belong to Butch Hartman who is a genius._

Chapter 16: Wiccan Magic

Ruben lent back in his chair holding the stump where his arm had been, "This form can not sustain me anymore. I must change." He turned to his son, Druid who had been sitting quietly next to him, "We must prepare the machine." He stood shaking noticeable as a new arm shot from the stump left by Cosmo's attack. "We have until the council uses their ridiculous weapon, be ready."

Druid nodded looking over to the huge mechanism that's roots spread out throughout the whole dome. Once again he felt a pang of guilt, he waved it away, he shouldn't care about some stupid fairy. He was a wiccan after all. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

... ...

Cosmo listened to the voices surrounding him, some spoke in garbled English, some in languages he had never heard before, some did not speak at all, but he could sense them and something in the him that understood everything they said.

"You see Cosmo," The voice returned again, "Everyone is equal here, no language barriers, no wealth, no intellect boundary."

"Nothing." The voice was sharp and harsh, it came from far away yet it was as loud as any avalanche, "Are gracious lord has both the mind and the power he just refuses to grant justice."

The voice was silent for a second before replying, "I am not wise human, neither am I powerful, nor just."

"You are nothing then. What do you think of our gracious lord fairy?" The speaker came closer, "He has no kindness, nor virtue of any kind. He lives only for the voices of the dead."

The greater voice spoke louder, blotting out each and every voice around them, "I have waited an eternity for the souls of the Earth."

Cosmo felt a great surge, the voices rose up and as one came forwards, repeating their master, Cosmo was pulled up in the flood as he felt his own voice rise with the rest, joining as one, "All comes to death. All ends the same. The Wiccanfather has spoken and so is the world."

Then amongst all the darkness a voice spoke out, "I have made my decision."

... ...

Poof barely floated now, suspended only by the horrific machine that kept him captive. He could only watch as the huge rings rose from the ground around him, he gasped, flapping his wings in desperation as the complex symbols on the black metal glowed in with magical fury. The rings whirred and crackled, whirling faster and faster, blurring and ripping energy from Poof's weakened frame. The fairy baby screamed, somehow finding the effort to fight the machine, thrashing against the writhing coils of magical energy. The magical flow strengthened becoming huge snakes of power that hissed as they touched the outside world, burning the stone, causing the air to distort with heat haze and steam to rise from the burnished black metal. And then... It ended, the pain slipped away and Poof felt something, someone had entered the room, taking huge strides towards him.

The infant felt his skin bristle, he could see the room but he wasn't really there, a voice called him an empty desolate voice.

"Poof Cosma your time has come."

Then another voice, Poof's heart soared as he heard his father, "What are you doing?" The man's voice was desperate, sounding close to tears.

"I am freeing him." The empty voice spoke as if it were doing nothing more than reading a book.

"You're killing him."

"I am relieving his pain, I do not usually act out of kindness."

"What do your precious coins say," The third voice was angry, he almost spat the words.

There was a soft _clink, _"Heads." The voice grew quieter, draining out of the world and ending in silence, "I'm sorry Poof I can not help you."

The world returned in a rush, along with the pain and Poof cried out as his body returned, the huge snakes of magic strengthened, drawing more power from the small fairy as they joined to the flashing rings, becoming a glowing shield of magic that provided no protection nor care. Instead the small fairy felt a wrench as a huge amount of power was ripped free and cast by the rings into the sky.

From the shadows Druid Wiccman unfolded, he crossed the room and stared at the fairy, but this time there was something different, sadness. The dark-haired man frowned, walking as close as he could without coming into range of the energy flails, he looked up at the fairy. "I don't know who I am anymore, because of you." He smiled, "Every time I come here I feel it... Guilt. And yet, I only tell you for one reason." He pointed at the sky burning above them, "We can do that a maximum of two more times. Then you will die and I will forget all this." A tear fell from his eye, "I will forget all this, YOU HEAR ME! I will forget you. This world. AND NO ONE WILL KNOW MY FAILURE! **YOU HEAR ME!**" He raised his right hand and caught one of the huge rings, which stopped with a grinding crunch, the magic striking his hands. Then he threw the ring sending it spinning far faster than the others, before turning and storming out of the dark room.

... ...

"Three-hundred and twenty-six. Three-hundred and twenty-seven."

The numbers in Timmy's head grew and grew the simple thoughts were blocked at every turn by a sea of digits.

"What is your name?" The man opposite him asked yet again, but once again only met the numbers as a response.

"Let me try, please" the voice bored into Timmy's head and a man in a flowing purple cloak sat down opposite "I have some experience in matters like this." Timmy looked up for a second, his attention momentarily diverted by the man infront of him. Each of his cheeks were tattooed with large digits '2'. The man smiled reassuringly at the boy, "23, 8, 1, 19. 9, 18. 25, 15, 20, 17. 14, 1, 13, 5?" He flinched on each odd number he said. The people around him looked at him quizzically, the man merely smiled and raised his hand.

Timmy stared for a second then felt something build up in the back of his mind, the wall of numbers broke and a single thought came surging forwards, "Timmy Turner."

The man's face pushed up against Timmy's for a second staring into his eyes with a kind of violet intensity that would normally have made the boy flinch away. Finally the man turned away and made a few swiping movements with a four-pointed wand. "A simple number lock. Essentially just a blockade of numbers. I can suppress it, can not fix it."

It struck Timmy then how awkward the man's phrasing was, a small part of Timmy's mind was suddenly free and it understood. The man was counting words.

... ...

Anti-Cosmo fell forwards, crashing into the ground face first. He pulled himself to his feet, who would have thought a single spell could have taken so much out of him, he hated to admit it but he needed Cosmo. He staggered and stumbled in the dust, his leg gave way below him and he fell, sprawling across the ground. The blue man struggled as he tried to force his weight up, he couldn't do it, he was simply stuck. He looked up at the dark sky cursing his fate, and as his gaze settled on a star on the horizon. In fact the star was moving, surging through the sky and blazing into life at its climax.

Anti-Cosmo gazed in disbelief, as he did a hand gripped his shoulder helping him up. He looked round to see a pink haired fairy looking at the sky, tears rolling down her face. For a second Wanda and her husband's Anti stood and watched as the sky burnt, for a moment even the greatest enemies were united in sorrow and terror. Then that moment ended and darkness fell once again.

... ...

"I do not see why I should hand justice out to one like you, abomination."

"And I don't see why all the justice in the world is handed to an egotist like you." The voice replied. Anti-Mike was one of the few creatures with the intelligence to be accepted by the wiccan in front of him and, while he is not important to this story, this conversation is.

"Justice is not something that can exist easily, human, it is a force of nature."

"I am not a human wiccan and justice is something I understand."

Lex smiled, stroking his blindfold carefully back into place, "Justice is not something any creature can understand. True justice has consequences and all justice ends in punishment. You do not understand the world _Anti _and you never will."

The blue figure stood up adjusting the corked hat on his head, "You underestimate my intelligence Lex. You will regret not helping the Anti-council," He turned away, "This war will not end well, and I will be there to laugh at the world as it falls." He raised his hand and, before the wiccan council's many eyes he fell into liquid and slipped out of the realm.

Lex frowned, if he hated anything more than humans it would have to be that disgusting _Anti-human _the very creature made his skin crawl it was literally a virus, spreading and growing even after its counterpart had died. Justice did not belong to such a creature, justice was truly dangerous, now the worlds would see, that was what this war was about... That was what everything was about.

... ...

A pool of blue liquid spread on the walls of Caraz Industries flowing up into a blue humanoid shape forming into Anti-Mike with a rushing squelching sound as he fully solidified it was plain to see the cruel smile that spread across his face, "They refused."

From the shadows Phylus smiled, "I see, the mock and game of negotiation is over. It's time to begin the real games."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Do I have to keep writing these, you all know who makes FOP. I mean you must have seen at least one episode to be reading this. You know I'll just skip the disclaimer this chapter, and now to re-read what I've just written... ..._

:-(

Chapter 17: Of weapons and Justice

Caraz Industries, as anyone who has sat through fairy history will know, is built on one of the largest magical rifts in the universe, all but untouchable due to the magical vortex's ability to neutralise almost every type of magic; it also made the building a potential target for wiccans, one of the few magical creatures who found impure magical rifts useful. As a result the towers needed to be primed against possible wiccan assault, this was 21765s purpose an all powerful defense that, if its inventor was to be believed, could even repel the might of Telos Pagosmia. Of course the last time the weapon had been tested was 100,000 years ago at least, but none of the insane pixie's weapons had ever been surpassed or improved on (something that fairies should best remember since the activation of weapon 19580) and there was no reason to assume that this one would be any different.

From atop the building Hamlet Green watched proceedings with his usual patient air, it would seem to all present that he had all the time in the world. He leaned from the balcony, his monocle flashing as he surveyed the preparations. He raised his head and turned slowly to face the people massed behind him.

"It always saddens me that our greatest minds must be consumed with this purpose." His words stretched out through the darkness, "War is a fantasy, friends, one that is created only to keep the powerful above and the lower in their place." Behind him, slowly, almost in time with his words, a storm was building. "It saddens me therefore to announce that this war will be... The end." He turned away, "War serves only one purpose, to kill as many people as possible while we sit in comfort on high." He watched as the storm broke, "And this too saddens me." He stepped back from the balcony and watched as the storm roared. The clouds rose and span together, lightening crashed from towering cloud to towering cloud, whirling together into a crashing typhoon.

Hamlet Green raised his arms to the heaven and closed his eyes as a huge torrent of rain came down upon the building. Lightening sparked, crashing down and striking the highest spire of the building. Waves of energy danced down the metal contours of Caraz industries, above the lightening a voice came, reverberating across every surface of the building turning the tall twisted spires into one huge amplifier.

"You have activated experiment 21765, the wiccan shield. This means that wiccans have laid Pixie Inc. under siege." The voice was definitely a Pixie, but the usual monotone was tinged with something, it crackled and buzzed, it slid from one word to another and it flared with pure insanity. "This building is locking target co-ordinates. I have only one more thing to say to our enemies. Goodbye."

... ...

The clouds above Pixie Inc. rolled and billowed, growing into huge monoliths and slowly turning a deep blue colour. The clouds transformed into huge magical warps. Magic flowed from the spires of Caraz Industries, causing the magic in the sky to react and slowly build. Until it reached explosion point. Five seconds after the voice spoke its last word the area around Pixie Inc. was reduced to ashes. The shockwave shot forwards heading closer and closer to the wiccan encampments.

From here a large grey wiccan watched, raising a horrendously over-clawed hand to his head, "Fire the weapon." He watched as the two wiccan-crystal guard catches slipped away, the five wiccan handlers stood back, finally a huge wave of smoke belched from the clear mouth of Telos Pagmosia, for a second thousands of rings of thousands of teeth slid backwards and forwards gasping in rage and joy of its newfound freedom. Then that moment was over and two of the greatest super weapons ever created met in a surge of flame and magic. The power swelled and as it did, the sky literally fell, crashing down on the wiccans and pixies.

... ...

Anti-Cosmo stumbled forwards again, desperately trying to hide his face from the fairy next to him, he had enough trouble without her...

"What are _you _doing here?"

Anti-Cosmo stopped, falling slightly, he could feel the last of his power seeping away, but he still returned with the expected barbed comment, "I have business fairy so why don't you go back to your idiotic family and let me do my work."

"I'm going to my family and I won't let you or the wiccans get in the way."

A sudden spurt of anger surged through Anti-Cosmo he whirled round and raised his wand to Wanda's face, "Look at me! Look at what's happening to me! Your idiot of a husband's dead, your going to die. And then my family..." He lowered his wand and for a second looked at his own hands, "They will melt away like me." His anger returned, "This is my fight, run away fairy." He turned away again trudging forwards slowly. He wasn't unduly surprised when Wanda grasped his arm to help, it was in her nature, she could not see the last remanent of her husband fall, he smiled, "If you die Wanda, I will meet you in hell, and I will make sure you suffer with me."

Wanda groaned, taking his weight as best she could and trying to avoid staring at his shriveled wings, "I don't like this any more than I do, but your the best I've got so if you don't help me I'll rip your wings apart."

... ...

Cosmo was floating again, the voices around him had fallen into silence, the wave of single mindedness had passed and the loneliness of the dark had returned. He could feel the huge presence somewhere in the darkness close by.

He tried to speak but something about the darkness pressed in on him chocking his voice out of him. Why could he only speak when the voice was there? He understood so little about the darkness that pressed in on him, and yet at the same time...

"You remember this place fairy," The voice he had heard before, the one that had argued with the lord, spoke from the darkness, "Everyone knows death, it's just primal." The voice chuckled, without a hint of humour, "I think he likes the ones that die before their time, our lord lives only to hear the voices of the damned, and we have far more to talk about. I for example fell from the Tower."

Cosmo felt his voice return, forcing away from the crushing darkness, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, no one ever understands death." The voice passed away from him again.

Then the darkness crushed in yet again, Cosmo could feel the darkness inside his mind. He held onto one thing, "Wanda, Timmy and Poof. I have to help them."

And then the voice, "I have waited an eternity for the soul of Earth...

"I am not just.

"I am not kind.

"I am merely Devian."

... ...

"15076, 15077." The numbers in Timmy's head grew once again but the person opposite him showed no disturbance, in fact he seemed to be happy.

"What are you thinking Timmy Turner?" He frowned, obviously not happy with his words, "Six is even, yes? But an odd even. Four is much better." He smiled, "Very Good." Then turned back from his thoughts.

"15078, 15079..."

"No Timmy, 15080, I prefer evens you understand." He thought, "Why do you count?" He raised his wand and performed yet another series of wand movements.

Something in Timmy's brain clicked, "I don't mean to, three, four..." He pushed the numbers away, "I just can't stop."

The man across the table smiled again, "Four words is good. Just keep the numbers very low. You should be able to think."

Timmy screwed up his eyes and concentrated, "Five, Six, Seven."

The violet haired man smiled. "Now we are progressing."

... ...

Druid sat on the top of the dome, the virus, the centre of his father's microcosm. He groaned and raised one of his arms to the sky, inspecting the eyes that were slowly returning to his body.

"Five down, a hundred to go." He smiled, his form was returning, he had to bend to fit under doors he could barely speak due to the huge amount of serrated fangs that filled his still human mouth, but he was happier than he had been for months. "I am a true wiccan again," He raised his hand, feeling raw magic coursing through the sky around him, "And soon I shall be all powerful."

"Ahem," He turned to see his father glaring down at him, "I shall be all powerful son, you shall be almost omnipotent."

Another of Druid's eyes opened, whirring round to settle on Ruben, "Of course father," Yet another two eyes flicked open, "But right now I believe we have some intruders." He turned away, raising his index and ring finger into the sky, "Carlos, Sandra. Come here."

In the huge machine Poof screamed as the sky above them wrenched itself open with a wave of magical power. The Wiccman family was preparing for war and this was the final phase. The Exile was over, the revenge began.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying my story. It's getting quite hard to write (too many OCs to control) but I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FOP any more than I have for the last 17 chapters._

Chapter 18: Darkness, Pure Darkness

Hamlet Green stepped out onto the empty plains of Pixie Inc. the sky above him was dark. Night had fallen for the first time in days, the wiccans were gone.

The cause of their disappearance bathed the ground even now, trust Caraz to use a creatures own technology against them, wiccan crystal covered every inch of the plains. Behind him the green cloaks fanned out across the plain, cataloging and noting as much of the damage as they could.

Hamlet looked out at the plains, what kind of madman had invented this weapon? It had pushed the wiccans back to their world, but at a price. Hamlet suddenly felt every day of his forty thousand years, sinking to his knees in the middle of Pixie Inc. plains the head of Fairy World defense felt, for the first time, like a normal fairy. Powerless.

... ...

"Ten, eleven, twelve," Timmy pushed the numbers back down, eyes streaming with the effort.

"Very good Timmy Turner," The purple haired man smiled across the table at him, counting out a pack of cards, only the evens (he discarded the odds) piles of two. He raised his wand again, "So Timmy, where were you born?"

"Dimmsdale California." Timmy smiled, he had managed a sentence without a single number. The man was obviously impressed as well, clapping his hands and smiling again. He stood and crossed table to Timmy, motioning the two guards away. Suddenly his face was serious, he leaned close to Timmy whispering.

"You have somewhere to be Timmy." Timmy looked up in surprise. "You need to be on Earth."

Timmy frowned but the man's face was serious beyond belief. He raised his wand and motioned Timmy out, "Go now!"

Timmy stood and nervously crossed out of the room, running down the hallways of the building. The place was strangely empty, no guards, no cameras, the man was obviously important if he could set this up.

"Timmy Turner." A voice came from behind him, he turned. He'd been caught. But the man behind him still came as a terrible shock, a man in a blank mask with a seven etched on it, "Come with me... Your needed." The figure stepped forwards, enfolding Timmy in their cloak before he could even call out and they disappeared.

Back in his office the purple haired man frowned, opening a drawer he pulled out a blank mask, frowning slightly at the three painted on it... Why did it have to be '3', three was so odd. He sighed, raising the mask to his face he disappeared in a puff of smoke... Absolutely untraceable.

... ...

Druid Wiccman stalked the corridors of the virus again, he groaned. His body was half way between a wiccan and a human, his children had returned barely moments ago and a strange sensation swam in his head. Druid Wiccman wasn't used to apprehension, to doubt, after all his father had taught him that lesser creatures didn't matter and that still ran true... Why did he always have to watch the child's face? Why did his mind always tell him something was wrong? He growled, he was stronger than this, he was a wiccan after all.

But deep down was he, what if he was contaminated? That thing humans called morals still beat in his head.

"You shouldn't worry." The voice swam down the corridor, making the air seem heavy and flowing. "You're a wiccan. Justice will always be served... Absolute justice." Druid swore.

"Grand councilor, I didn't know you wasted your time on petty thieves."

The voice laughed, "Petty thieves... There are no such things. We deal in life and as such thievery is next to murder. If you persist to flee I shall open the gate, I can, and justice will reign again."

Druid flinched slightly, but returned with a barbed comment, "Really sir. I thought losing your sight would have served as a warning to handle justice with care."

"You insolent spider." The voice roared now, "I may not see you, but I will, and then I will punish you for every crime." The apparition of a clock formed slowly in the room, the radiating from it was so great that Druid backed away, "The clock is ticking little arachnid, lets see how long it waits." The voice faded and left Druid, pacing the hallway, alone.

... ...

Wanda stared at the virus infront of them, then down at the thing before her. Shadows danced on Cosmo's body, shifting and pulsing under the light of her wand, magic couldn't raise the dead but she could try. Behind her Anti-Cosmo sighed.

"Cosmo and I were different. But," He smiled, "Only now I realise, not different enough." His cryptic remark was followed by a laugh, not evil, or humoured, just empty, "I always thought I'd be happy with this. I can safely say, I'm not."

Wanda rounded on him, "Are you going to sit there spouting poetry, or are you going to help me.

The blue figure sighed, "Which do you think? I wish to survive as much as you, you're not the only one with family."

Wanda sighed and stood again, reaching for the first spike of the dome, above them somewhere there would be an entrance. It was time to find it.

... ...

In his blank office Phylus Devagon sat back, flipping open a stolen file he stared at it for a second, before deciding something and closing it. Sometimes he could swear they knew what he was doing. But even so, what could they do? He was important. He was a genius. He would soon be back where he belonged. At the top of the World.

He smiled, crossing to his mirror he raised his hand, banishing the files from reality. Denzel Crocker hadn't stood a chance against him. He was Ex-Spy Master General Devagon, and he was prepared for any threat.

As if to prove him wrong the man with the three on his mask chose that moment to appear behind Phylus and whisk him out of reality.

... ...

Cosmo floated again, listening to the conversation around him.

"I am not prepared to do that Devian."

"It matters little to me," The voice came from all around, "Justice or no, as long as I remain."

"Justice is outside my control sir, if I were to... release it there is no telling what it would do."

"I did not ask you to release justice, you are the one who mentioned it. I just wish you to locate a certain soul."

"Certainly, I will see what the council can do sir." The voice came from outside everything, outside the darkness. "What name should I find?"

Devian turned, Cosmo felt the darkness spin, he felt Death's eyes locked on something, "Poof Cosma, I wish to know his location."

"Certainly sir." The voice faded.

... ...

Lex finished his speech and turned to his room, clocks and scales were piled everywhere. On the floors, ceilings and walls... Humans were, by nature, so near sighted, they assumed a wall could only be a wall, not so, with the wiccans level of power walls, ceiling, floor all bended into one.

He bent down to survey the clocks and scales; sometimes they annoyed him, to constantly wade through them, he could have banished them, but what was the point? They'd only return.

He sighed, then noticed something, movement. One of the scales was twisting slowly, he put a hand out and it whirled into his palm. Even without his sight he could sense these things move and he knew instantly what was happening.

The Earth was rising.

... ...

Wanda hurried down yet another corridor, trying to avoid being seen, behind her Anti-Cosmo just trudged forwards, groaning under his breath.

"I highly doubt that all of this bravado is truly necessary Wanda. Any attempt to locate us within this place would have been detected by the Wiccan Council and besides, we are dealing with creatures that defy logic. The odds are good that they are already aware of our presence." He balanced on a cane he had gotten from somewhere and frowned at one of the blank walls, "Besides your going about this the wrong way."

Wanda turned back to him and shook her head, "There's nowhere else to go, other than those corridors we tried back there, and they all ended in dead ends."

Anti-Cosmo laughed, "Wiccans don't care about rules Wanda. These corridors are just a formality, wiccans don't like to be hemmed in and told where they can't go." He leaned against the wall for a second, before making a very definite step through it, "See, a much quicker route."

Anti-Cosmo gripped her wrist, pulling Wanda through the wall moving it ahead of him with his cane to check it remained immaterial.

"You have a son to save."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: In answer to your question (Spring-Heel-Jacquelin) I hadn't remembered them, thanks for reminding me. They are going to turn up eventually and they would (in the first plan) have turned up already. Still, writing this without a plan I can't say when they will appear, they will eventually but I can't say whether it will be this chapter or the next. However I'm sure it will be soon (Sorry for rambling).**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I'm trying to get there, but I don't yet._

Chapter 19: The Source

Timmy Turner fell forwards, smashing face first into the cold hard dust. He lay for a second, breathing deeply into the soil, before looking up to discover... Nothing.

He was completely alone and the dust stretched featurelessly on forever. Grey light slowly seeping down from the heavens. Grains of dust swept passed him. One, two, three. He pushed the numbers down. Four, five, six.

A voice forced the numbers down, "Timmy Turner!" The world swam slightly as Timmy turned to the speaker, the dust stretched away and the voice continued, once again from behind Timmy's shoulder, "You have a job to do, correct?" The voice made the question sound more like an order, it barked it out in a, strangely familiar, bland monotone, "I believe you can't afford to stand around, this is a desert, correct?" Timmy nodded silently, "Wrong, this is a world, this is a magical vortex. This is the source." The voice paused considering the boy infront of him, a sound that could have been a groan vibrated the area, "You don't understand a word of this do you?"

Timmy shook his head, counting slowly, he tried to turn to see the speaker, but once again nothing but dust. "Where," Before he could even finish the counting took over.

The voice groaned, pushing the numbers down, "The magic rippling across the sky, do you see it?" Timmy nodded, "The magic is drawing into two points, one is guarded, the other is close to you. Find the point, whatever it is, and destroy it." Timmy opened his mouth to question the voice but it shouted him down. "GO NOW!"

Timmy trudged forwards, counting under his breath as he went. If the voice had told him to jump off a cliff at that point, well Timmy didn't like to think about that... All he knew was, as the numbers grew bigger, the mission became more and more urgent.

Fifty. Find the source.

Fifty-one. Destroy it.

Fifty-two. Find the source.

Fifty-three. Destroy it.

Fifty-four. Find the source.

Fifty-five. "GO! For God's sake stop counting and GO!"

... ...

Carlos smiled, he lifted the dead rat above his face and flipped it into the air, swallowing it whole. Beside him Sandra, sort of unfolded, nearly tripling size, huge wings opened from all over her body. A lattice of spines and leathery membranes formed around her as she smiled down at her brother.

"That feels great, I can't move at all in that stupid human shape, so useless... They can't even fly and there so small and-"

"Shut up." Carlos' voice was flat, but barbed. Two slides flickered out, widening his lower jaw to wider than it had any right to be and the fish-eyed boy gave a sharp click. "I'm still hungry and I can't be listening to this."

The two siblings sat in silence for a second, then Carlos stood, motioning to his sister (who had by this time grown far larger than him and pulled herself onto the ceiling), then raised himself as high as he could and set off, lolloping down the corridor faster than his legs had any right to carry him. His sister sighed, unfolding two of her many wings and surged forwards in his wake.

... ...

Ruben clicked his carapaces into place, smiling as he watched the world unfurl infront of him. He lifted himself from the chair and stepped forwards, dismissing the magical illusion with a wave of his left hands.

"If this is the best you can do Grand Councilor I must say I'm greatly disappointed."

A harsh voice ripped through the world around him, massive clock chimes ramming him almost off his feet as the ground was almost ripped from under him. Ruben Wiccman reeled, he staggered back resting heavily on his chair and gasping for breaths. The power raged out of the cracks in reality and in a second his vision blanked out. His head span under this new loss and his grip on the chair tightened. As he listened the sounds became savage, clawing, ripping, sound literally clambering over each other to slide into his mind.

"Impress traitor?" Grand Councilor Lex's voice filled the room, "Justice is just clawing at my restraints to get you. Were I to release it you would be the first to fall."

Ruben's bravado returned almost immediately, "Threats won't work Grand Councilor, you will not release justice. Everyone suffers when you do."

"Suffering of the lesser creatures is none of my concern cretin." The voice was quieter now, but that only made it more dangerous, "Justice is something only I can predict and justice will tear you limb from screaming limb when I find you."

Ruben frowned, for a second he might almost have been afraid, but the spirit of justice had haunted him for years, for millennia. It no longer bothered him, he no longer fell for petty threats of violence and suffering. It was true but, as long as he stayed ahead of him, he would live forever. Ruben smiled and raised his glass to his lips again.

He was sat on high, playing God.

And all the world could do was look up and quake.

... ...

Phylus Devagon leaned back and regarded his acquaintancethrough eyes that were not at all interested in what he saw. Anti-Mike sat polishing his gun and laughing manically. Not Phylus' sort of person at all. It was times like this that he regretted forging those release papers, regretted pulling strings to get the creature out of some- ahem- sticky situations.

Finally it was times like this where he almost heard something, almost believed he had a conscience. People were meant to feel something when they did something wrong, they were meant to regret hurting people. But Phylus had never felt that way, he'd been happy, he'd been sad, he'd even been married, once... but to feel actually, sorry... If he did that then he wouldn't be Phylus Devagon.

The normal man flipped a file open and glared at it, something vexed him about it. He frowned settling back into his chair and looked up, conjuring a crystal ball infront of him.

The normal man watched his plan unfold. Frowning as the world fell apart around him.

... ...

The Fairy War Council Room was one of the few place that Phylus Devagon would actually have given anything to get into. This was also the room that Hamlet Green now patrolled.

"Tell me... just what do you want?" Hamlet Greens slow voice filled the room. He wasted another minute on contemplation, "You found something on Earth..." Another pause, "From your expressions I would assume... Wiccan Technology, level 14 or above."

The council man infront of him frowned, level 14 was bad... Well, strictly speaking level 2 was bad and level 15 was the Telos Pagosmia. "This is bad sir. This is terrible... This is-"

"Spare us the superlatives." The monotonous voice droned through the room, any other time people would have fallen asleep the second Lord Croften-Dawn took a breath, but right now the tension was too high, so the remainant of Fairy World's aristocratic system continued, "Danger level 12." A nod, "13," Once again, "14?" A mutter affirmed this was true, "17?" A shake of the head, "15?" Another shake, "14 then... Type..." He considered, "Sanctuary class?"

Hamlet Green stepped forwards, "It has to be... or else we would have found it sooner." He stared down at the Lord. "Now preparations, re-instate the defenses, war is coming." He turned to the war cabinet, monocle flashing, his slow voice filling the room, "Never send for who the bell tolls, it tolls for us all."

He span on the ball of his foot, striding out of the room with Croften-Dawn in tow. The Lord caught up with Green and smiled thinly, "Very inspiring sir, those lines could have been written for you."

Hamlet looked up and considered, in any other voice it might have sounded like an insincere and desperate complement. But Hamlet Green had known the man infront of him a long time and Lord Croften-Dawn was a man who realised that no clever words would compensate for his voice. So instead the man took the compliment at face value, "Thank you Emanuel. They were."

He strode forwards, pulling a massive gun from one of the cabinets at the side of his room, "Now Emanuel, I believe we have business on Earth."

Before he could turn however a man in a blank mask- with a one emblazoned on it no less- stepped from the shadows infront of Hamlet Green.

"Lord Councilor sir, I believe we would be best to handle this."

Hamlet Green considered for a minute, possibilities whirled through his mind, canceled each other and reduced them selves to one option, Hamlet raised his weapon to his shoulder, "I don't believe so magician. This matter is... my business."

He blasted the man aside, causing the mask to be blown from his face, for a second the look of surprise on the face beneath was visible; then the figure burst into smoke.

Hamlet Green threw his gun to the man next to him, stepping through the smoke, his cloak tails flying. The two defense councilors were gone in an instant.

This was business, something only actors understood, the final act had begun.

This game needed an ending.

... ...

No body seemed to notice the pool of blue that suckered under the door of Fairy World's grand council building and slithered towards Anti-Fairy world. No one was home at the Grand Council of Dread (an important sounding name for the leaders of a sub-species), or at least no one who mattered. Anti-Mike smiled up at the towering pillars and spikes that rose from the building.

"Perfect." He began to form from the pool, "Now to take what you promised me Mr Devagon."

... ...

Wanda fell through another wall, she just couldn't get used to traveling like this. Sure she poofed from room to room on Earth, but... Well, she guessed this was Earth, still, just walking through solid walls as if they weren't even there took some getting used to. She looked down at the floor again, examining the intricate patterns that spread across the floor. Anti-Cosmo seemed to see something in them, he would bend down to the floor every few minutes, his deteriorating eyes taking everything in, before announcing a direction; but she couldn't work out anything from them. She just followed the rapidly aging man as he hobbled from room to room spouting sentences that, while probably very dignified and philosophical, were completely inappropriate for a time like this. She sighed, as much as she hated her husband's counterpart, it was disturbing to see a man who should have been so clever, just talking nonsense, she wasn't entirely sure he still knew where they were going. The man had changed direction several times and was now- she was sure- leading them back the exact same way they had come. She grumbled quietly.

"We've been this way before." She finally plucked up the courage to say what she had been thinking, "You're lost."

Anti-Cosmo whirled round, eyes blazing, almost falling forwards as he remembered his aging limbs, "And you know better I suppose! You know your way around I suppose! You spent time working all this out? I think not!" His voice rose in octaves, growing gradually more fast paced and shrieking. His eyes bulged in anger, he grabbed forwards, gripping Wanda's throat and pushed his face close to hers, "I don't like this anymore than you remember? I can't stand this..." His face fell, "Listen..."

Wanda pricked up her ears, but before the sound came, a massive force struck her, she reeled, falling sideways under the force of a thousand beating wings. She fell again, gasping, as the huge creature wrapped its wings tightly around her and lifted her into the air.

A cold, grating voice sounded from down the hallway, "I'm hungry little fairies, maybe you taste good enough." The voice paused and the speaker stepped from the shadows, "In fact, you all look good enough to eat."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I finally got slightly back on track with this story (after working on some of my other projects). I hope everyone's enjoying this story and if you have any suggestions then I look forward to hearing them.**

_Disclaimer: I own any character who fits this description, evil, insane, politician. If they don't then they belong to Butch Hartman._

Chapter 20: Actors and Soldiers

Poof floated idly, exhaustedly would have been a better word for it. Poof couldn't move at all, he could barely breath anymore, the machine had just fired a second time and he could feel something, pulling... The huge force was gathering into the sky above but something was pulling him away from it. His father's voice grew clearer by the second, but there was something pulling him back down. The tall black haired man infront of him had spread his arms wide, sending power arching off the machine. He wouldn't let the infant leave.

"No!" He screamed, "You will not leave so quickly. You will not toy with my mind any further." He raised his four arms high, growling at the effort, "Damn you fairy. You ruined my mind, without you I'd be what my father wanted." He stepped forwards, a dangerous smile spreading loosely across his features, he laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Poof, Poof, Poof." He raised his fist, his many gold eyes flashing across his body, "Where have I heard that name?" His fist shivered slightly, "No it's gone." Then came spinning down, crashing into the wiccan crystal and into the void beyond.

... ...

Cosmo's mind was blank, not in the way it usually was, completely blank. He could see the world, he could see the pink haired woman struggling for her life, but he didn't care, he couldn't place her name, she was like a dream, fading fast, or a riddle that you just can't answer, something was missing but he had just stopped caring. He could only feel empty, emptier than the void that surrounded him, at least in that he could feel the lord of his new home.

"Cosmo, wasn't it?" The voice was slow, not quite deliberate, as if it sensed it had won, but couldn't find the ability to care. "You seem to have lost interest in what you were saying."

Cosmo would have tried to look round had he known where the voice was coming from, right now however he could not muster the desire to, "Sorry, are you talking?"

The voice let out a long, slow sigh, mirroring Cosmo's own feelings, "You called me a God earlier," The voice had no emotion, this was just hard, cold fact, "So, this is a God's domain." Cosmo could almost hear amusement in the voice, almost.

In fact what happened then took his breath away, even from someone past caring, the void opened up, thousands upon thousands of miles, thousands upon thousands of voices, thousands upon thousands of questions filled his mind.

A infinite world of the dead, all silent, all uncaring. All him.

"Or much like you," The voice spoke as if nothing had happened, as if Cosmo's thoughts were written on his face, "They are." Yet again the voice spoke, "Reading your mind," The voices tone told Cosmo that this wasn't the first time he'd had this conversation, "Everyone of them Cosmo, everyone of them says the same thing, every one of them calls me God." Cosmo finally felt able to turn, he looked up at the speaker.

A huge creature, its cloak filling the void, a thousand arms spread wide, reaching to every soul and... pitiless, emotionless, empty eyes stared into his heart.

"I think you understand Cosmo, not because you've worked it out, or you are genius, just because you don't know what is going on. You don't think of me as a God because you can't imagine what I am. I am just here, I am just like you, stuck here, and past caring." The creature seemed to grow even bigger, "You have been here for an hour and you no longer care. I have been here one million years," Once again no emotion, just plain fact, "I have no strength, I do not care for intelligence and kindness is immaterial if one can not act on it. Here only one virtue is important." The darkness came crashing in with greater force than Cosmo had thought possible, and immediately, he felt his loss, "Patience fairy. Everything is about patience."

... ...

Wanda stepped backwards, frantically slashing at the sea of wings that had enveloped her vision. Next to her Anti-Cosmo seemed to be battling against a giant, aquatic, battle machine; he leveled his wand, only to have it smashed from his hand by a clawed fist. He stumbled only to be rammed in the chest by the wiccan, he fell to his knees gasping for air. At the same time the winged creature finally knocked Wanda to the floor, pulling back to come in for the final strike.

The clawed membranes stopped less than an inch from her face, both children whirled away from their victims, staring behind them, an annoyed expression on the smaller, shark-like face.

"No fighting in the halls children." Wanda saw, strutting down the corridor, what appeared to be a very large spider. Sinewy muscles spread across a frame that seemed far to old and skeletal to support them, He leaned on the wall, stretching his huge bodies. His left arm passed through the wall and the carapaces on his back made a deafening cacophony of clicks. "Immortals, it's good to be back in my own body," He noticed Anti-Cosmo glaring daggers at him, "Ah, the youngest of the species, you're looking... Decrepit." He spat the last word, his mouth twisting into a horrible sneer, "Why don't you take them outside and put them out of their misery Carlos?"

The armoured fish-like creature's mouth twitched and he whirled round, opening his mouth wide to reveal at least a hundred rows of razor sharp teeth. Wanda gasped to think that this was the same little boy that had joined Timmy's class less than a week ago. The child, now ten times his usual size, glared down at Wanda and his face cracked into a malicious smile.

"Don't worry grandfather, I never play with my food for long," His smile widened, "I prefer meals with some..." He brought his foot slamming into the fairy's side "Kick."

... ...

Across the universes another pair of identical pink eyes widened. Anti-Wanda had been almost slumbering in her husband's throne. Or, she had been, until she had been, to her regret, dragged back to reality by her son's voice.

"Mother... Mother, wake up," Foop watched as his mother tried to sit up and look as dignified as possible, he sighed, she wasn't even sure how to sit in Anti-Cosmo's throne. He looked down at the tooth marks that covered the armrest, "I appreciate the fact that I would be more adept at leading this state. However mother you are in charge now," He gave a gesture of disdain and glanced around the room, "This place is a shambles you can not expect to..."

Anti-Cosmo would have flicked his wand and restored the room in seconds. Anti-Mike would probably have given a sarcastic comment, split into liquid and sank through the floor. Anti-Wanda on the other hand was neither of these people and she was stressed, she leaned forwards and treated her son to a look of complete fury that would have made a wiccan think twice about insulting her. She groaned and slouched back into the throne. Immortals, she wasn't cut out for this, she never would be. She could just sit here trying to look menacing and yelling at the occasional servant while she waited for someone to either, realise that she had no idea what she was doing and throw her out, or for her husbands return.

"M-Mother," Foop finally managed to pull back enough courage to speak, reminding himself that he had never feared his mother before and was her intellectual superior (by a long way), brought confidence surging back into his voice, "The Grand Anti-Fairy Council of Dread and Chaos begs to call you to an assembly to discuss your sudden ascent to power." He looked at her tired face and immediately rephrased it, "Anti-Mike's outside and he wants to know who put you in charge."

Anti-Wanda nodded slowly, she didn't like Anti-Mike, even if she had been able to understand a tenth of the things he said, the idea of an _Anti-Human _made her skin crawl. Even Anti-Cosmo treated the creature with caution. Anti-Mike was clever, too clever, and he knew it, his ambition and lust for power knew no bounds. Then there was that power of his, Anti-Mike was literally a virus, chop his arm off, it regrew. Crush him, he turned to liquid and reformed. Lock him in a box, she still remembered the last time Anti-Cosmo had done that, she still wasn't sure they'd got all the parts Mike had split into. She sighed, raising her arms and signaled (using as little energy as possible) for the door to be opened. The anti-human in question stood at the door, the way he was staring down at his cuff was meant to look like modesty and anxiety. It wasn't, Anti-Mike had likely never been worried by another creature in his life. No, this was something more, feigning politeness, so well that Anti-Wanda would have been fooled, she would have trusted him. But that was what Wanda would have done, and they didn't call her ANTI-Wanda for nothing. Although she didn't realise it Anti-Mike had the upper hand since before the door had opened. He smiled warmly, he adjusted his corked-hat, he raised his hand to shake. He blinked twice, his smile flickering, then he took a step forward, quiet, calculated, slippery.

"Anti-Wanda, my dear, dear friend..." He twitched, his eyes darting to her wand and back, "I've been wanting to talk," His accent was almost hanging in the air, like a huge bat had crawled into his voice, a dark, sadistic, threat, "About your... husband's absence." Now he was glancing past her, to the throne behind her, smiling dreamily. She could almost feel his imaginary self, leaning on her shoulder, sitting on the throne. "I was wondering, just why you are in command? That is to say, I wish to inquire as to which way you expect yourself to match up to myself."

Anti-Wanda opened her mouth to reply, something insulting that her husband would have said, but before she could even create an incomprehensible statement, she found a familiar gun barrel inches from her face. Anti-Mike smiled, clicking the safety off his gun, he had used it ever since his creation and anyone who knew their fairy history would have known what he was about to do. Anti-Wanda had never been good at history, but she knew what came next.

"Now, now now. Let's not bother with these little theatrics," This couldn't be happening, "I'll tell you the answer, you can not beat me." This couldn't be happening, "You're deffinately not your husband, and I'm cleverer, even than him." Anti-Wanda closed her eyes and tried desperately to stop her massive teeth from chattering, "You're probably thinking that." His voice shifted, into an Australian mockery of Anti-Wanda's own voice, "_'Oh I 'now. 'E can't shot in here. Them magic blockers 're up.' _Well, you're thinking that." She nodded slowly, "Good, now..." Anti-Wanda felt the gun touch her forehead, "I think you and your son are going to stand back and... I think I'll look very good on that throne."

Anti-Mike pulled the secondary hammer on his gun backwards, he began to whistle, third hammer, he adjusted his hat again, final hammer, then he pulled the trigger.

Anti-Wanda almost screamed, the pain rolling through her brain faster than she could process it, or she would have. Anti-Mike stared at his gun, pulling the trigger again, and again and...

"Very good. Very entertaining." The voice from the shadows caused the towering anti to whirl round, raising his gun and clicking the trigger uselessly a few times. "It's no good." The voice sounded amused and as the three figures in the room watched Phylus Devagon stepped from the shadows. "Seriously, can't you Anti's tell when you're out matched."

The ex-spy's appearance was met with two looks of disbelief (Anti-Mike's obviously, and Anti-Wanda, who still hadn't worked out who this guy was but was just surprised to see that a fairy had got in). He was also met by Foop, whose face showed nothing more than a brief flash of annoyance, "You're late Devagon."

Phylus performed a mock bow and smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were setting the schedule." He laughed, "Now, let me see, two of the cleverest Anti's ever." He raised his wand and blasted Foop off his feet, "I don't think I can afford to have you two on my list of accomplices, too clever."

Anti-Mike took a step back, pulling the wand out of Anti-Wanda's (who was still trying to work out what was going on) hand. He raised it and sent a blast at Phylus, "I'll kill you. You damn traitor," Another blast, "You promised me power," Boom, "You promised me I'd be recognised." Boom.

Phylus deflected each blast, "True, true. I also told you I was untrustworthy scum." He raised his wand, "Never trust a politician who says he can't be trusted Mike." He blew the Anti-Human off his feet, sending him crashing into the wall and reducing him to his slime-form, "Chances are, it's the only true word he's ever said."

... ...

As Timmy walked things came to him. Seven, seven words in that last sentence. And in that one, seven was good. Seven he decided was very good. Six, six there, six was good too. Not as good as seven, but still. He realised, at length that he didn't know anything except the numbers in his head. Then he realised he was still counting somewhere, at the back of his mind. He pushed the numbers down. Seven was good for him. It struck him that he didn't really know anybody, not really. He'd talked to Wanda, he'd talked to his parents, but he didn't remember, not really, it had been too long ago. So he talked to the only thing he really knew about. As Timmy Turner walked things came to him, and he mumbled quicklly to himself.

"Come on Kid, you can't really be doing this. You don't even know these people, why do you have to go out of your way to help them?" He smiled slightly, even if he'd known why he never would have answered that question, it was too complex. But it was there, at the back of his mind. "Nine, Ten, Eleven." Timmy forced the numbers back down, "Seven." He smiled to himself, "How do you even know where you're going?" The voice of reason spoke at the back of his mind. "Then why go?" He smiled again, "We're being very logical today aren't we?" Then, "That makes six thoughts now doesn't it. No wait seven, eight, nine, ten."

The numbers rose up in Timmy's mind again and he sank back into his slow, counting walk. Like he was on the way to the gallows.

Someone obviously thought so, far away, across the sands, Timmy had an audience.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Congrats to everyone who is still reading and sorry for the long wait (I've been working on other things).**

_Disclaimer: IDNOFOP but I do like acronyms._

Chapter 21: Mechanisms

Phylus' cloak swished against the hard stone cobbles of Anti-Fairy World's streets. From beneath his heavy cowl he smirked, Phylus knew what the view was like from the top and he also knew he would get there. Two of Anti-Fairy World's most dangerous, locked up in a prison he had designed, what could have looked better on his files. Fairywood was totally inescapable, he had made sure of that, so that would look even better. He would ammend the paper work when he got back, make sure that the files that documented his somewhat suspect actions were still hidden, but right now he had a little time for himself. Phylus Devagon was going to celebrate. He drew a crystal out of his pocket, this should be fun.

"Wanda Godparent number 271987531235390." The numbers just rolled off his tongue, no one in Fairy World had a memory like Phylus that was why he had got his job. "Display." The crystal hummed for a second then buzzed into life, Phylus winced, "If you want a job done properly, hire a criminal." He sighed, looks like he wasn't going to get that free time after all. Ah well, it wasn't like he deserved it anyway.

... ...

Wanda gasped for breath as the shark-thing's hand tightened around her neck, she couldn't breath. This must have been how Cosmo felt when... No don't think about that whatever you do don't think about that. The fairy screwed her eyes shut, just a few seconds though, and she would be with Cosmo again, she just had to stop trying. But Wanda couldn't ever since she had been in Fairy Academy she had never been able to give up without a fight. She forced her eyes open and gasped, coming towards her, a violet glimmer of power, magic. With another gasp, which really just further deprived her lungs of air, she recognised the power, but how? That magic was Poof's.

Almost as soon as Wanda had worked this out the magic collided with the wiccan blowing up in his face, the wiccan was blown sideways, dropping Wanda as he fell. Wanda struck the ground hard and looked up to see what was happening. Carlos was struggling to get up, but Wanda stared past him, to where her wand had fallen in the fight, she lunged for it. Rather over dramatically considering her enemies were currently distracted by the violet magic. Wanda brought her wand through the air, gripping the bat-creature by one of its wings and pushing her wand into the wiccan's neck.

"Don't move or..." She could hear just how stupid this would sound, "Or I'll kill her." Wanda realised with a jolt that she wasn't lying, there were a lot of spells that could kill wiccans and (while most were illegal) she was sure she could remember at least one. "Back away."

Carlos stopped, standing quickly and leaping backwards, looking somewhat annoyed, he tossed Anti-Cosmo's wand to the fallen Anti-fairy.

Ruben on the other hand just clicked the carapaces on his back together, striding closer to Wanda with a smile on his face, "Go on then, if you are going to kill my granddaughter, my innocent, completely ignorant of whatever my plot may be granddaughter then... By all means go ahead." He clicked the heavy armour again, "But then, you'll be making it worse for yourself, you'll lose a bargaining chip and we... will kill you."

Wanda grimaced, he was right, she could feel the wiccan girl trying to pull away from her, as it was essentially just a mass of wings she had no idea how long she could hold on for, she would have to act soon or she would lose any opportunities. She backed away from the two wiccans, pulling the girl with her. She had to act.

Wanda raised her wand conjuring an aura of golden energy around it, she groaned, she had never believed she would have to do this. Surely Ruben would back down? But looking up she could see the smile on his face. How could he not care about his granddaughter? Then it hit her, quite literally, Wanda was blown across the room by a vicious strike from behind.

Ruben's smile widened, "Have you met my son fairy?" He tilted one of his hands, causing Wanda to be forced to her feet, "He really is my greatest creation."

Druid Wiccman seemed to have grown since the last time Wanda had seen him, his thin frame bent double just to fit in the room and at least a thousand eyes stared out from various parts of his body. Druid's huge body seemed now to be little more than a mass of eyes and hanging there in the centre, was a head that stared out blankly with two lifeless eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Wanda couldn't contain her shock, even in this situation, Druid looked worse than dead, as if half of his body was just hanging limp.

Ruben smiled, "Nothing, well not this century at any rate. I'm afraid my son has not been with us for a very long time. Devian took him from me quite some time ago and I must say I find that..." He paused, searching for the word, "Unacceptable. That is what this is all about, I must say that, unfortunately, my replacements," He pointed at the creature down the hallway, "Prove woefully ineffective when forced to show emotion, almost destroys the poor little things minds." He frowned, "I just want my son back fairy, surely you can relate, your previous show of bravado has shown me something, we are the same. If you will pardon the cliché."  
Wanda's mind was racing, the way he spoke so easily, almost jovially about breaking the order of the universe. Rule 1 page 96 of the magical laws: The dead stay dead unless the current caretaker (At this point the Wiccanfather) said otherwise, no magic could do anything about that. "You can't do that. It's insane."

Ruben raised his hand, the huge Druid body's mouth moved, imitating Wanda perfectly, "It's unnatural. That's immoral, it's..." Ruben lowered his hands and Wanda fell to the floor.

"Now dear, don't you see my side. My son was wonderful, brilliant and moral. I..." Ruben stared into space, "I was never enough, always busy, always thinking, I never took the time." He frowned, before turning back to Wanda, "But this time..." He began to turn magic from one hand to another, fidgeting, "This time it'll all be okay. You don't know how hard it has been to stop this one from feeling strong emotions, how cruel I had to be." He smiled, "But now... activate."

Wanda looked up to see Druid's body growing, the eyes on his arms bulging then exploding showering the ground with pus. Huge arms, metal, twisted bronze tearing from the empty sockets. Massive glowing runes vented steam and smoke turning the metal white with heat and finally deep in the centre the corpse's eyes opened. Druid Wiccman's face twisted into a smile.

"It's good to be back."

... ...

Timmy could see a light infront of him. It had been in the distance for quite sometime but now he grew close he could see just how bright it was, a column of power that stretched from the earth to the sky, a towering inferno of light. Timmy wasn't above admitting that it terrified him. Why was he doing this? He didn't even remember these people, why throw his life away for them?

"That is a bit complex Turner." A voice from behind him caused Timmy to turn, "That is to say, you are not good at listening. I am not good at explaining." A figure that Timmy recognised stood behind him. The man who had treated him, the symbol "2" Still emblazoned on his cheeks. "You just need to do one thing Timmy. Please jump."

Timmy suddenly found his world spinning, he screamed as the light surged up around him, Timmy closed his eyes, but he had already seen the whirl of people, he could already hear the swirl of voices.

"Fairy Godparents."

"At your service sir I am..."

And a thousand other voices but all of them came a single beat, "Poof, Poof... Poof, Poof..." Getting quieter and quieter each time. Timmy vaguely recognised it, but he didn't have time to worry now. Timmy had just enough time to scream again, before the energy was inside his head and he was falling.

Above the magic Hamlet Green sheaved his gun.

"Well... It appears our situation has resolved itself Emanuel."

... ...

Wanda was thrown backwards again as the huge (newly-reincarnated) body of Druid Wiccman smashed yet another wall out of the building. His father darted around infront of him laughing and whooping like a man possessed. But something was wrong, Wanda might not be able to tell but Anti-Cosmo could. If Ruben wasn't lying, he ducked another blow, and it looked like he wasn't. Then Druid was an at least moderately moral person, if so, what was he doing. Druid span again, laughing and sending a gust of magic so powerful that the room was reduced to cinder, like some power mad god he tore another globe of magic out of the air tossing it from hand to hand. Anti-Cosmo ducked again, realised that his back was no longer capable of that, and collapsed face first on to the ground. It looked like his only asset would be his brain and that didn't look hopeful at the moment. He rose stiffly to his feet, smiling as amicably as he could. Anti-Cosmo extended his hand out to Druid, there was still a chance to rectify this. He had no idea how much magic it took to bring someone back from the dead; but he knew enough to realise that it was a lot more than one could safely extract from the universe and that the consequences of it were very bad. He staggered towards the wiccan and opened his mouth to speak. Druid blew him off his feet.

By this point even Ruben must have realised something was wrong. His joyous shouts became yelps of dismay and he gripped his son's arm, all bravado gone. In desperation Ruben became an entirely different person.

"Stop. Druid I'm ordering you to stop. I am Ruben. Your father and creator."

Druid did stop, if only for a second, he turned on his father. Tilting his head up and pinching his nose, "Ruben, Ruben, Ruben. Where have I heard that before?" He stopped, raising his hand, "No, It's gone." Ruben breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to pull his son back away from the shattered room. His son's smile twitched and he laughed, "Ah. There it is."

With that Druid's hand came spinning down, sending Ruben swiftly to the afterlife.

... ...

Cosmo could feel the darkness around him, but for once it wasn't inside his head, he felt clear, he could concentrate. But he couldn't think, the intelligence the darkness had bless him with, the mutual unity between everything was gone. The reaper he realised wanted to talk to him and only to him, he didn't know why, but he knew that he knew. Sure enough he felt the presence of the voice again.

"It is good to talk to you fairy. No, I suppose, it is good to talk to you _Cosmo._"

Cosmo would have flinched at the sound of his name, it had been so long since anyone had called him that. He opened his mouth, "I... um... well..." All that came out was jumbled nonsense.

"Yes or no answers will do fairy." Cosmo would have thought he was being mocked, if the voice hadn't been so neutral, "Now you remember what I said about patience?"

"Er, yeah I guess, I mean I wasn't..." Cosmo trailed off, how many times had Wanda told him he should pay more attention and now, his only chance for a proper conversation, maybe forever and he wouldn't get it because he hadn't been listening.

"A no will do fairy. I said that patience is the only virtue here. I have more patience than anyone here. It also occurs to me Cosmo that I have waited an eternity for the souls of Earth."

Cosmo sighed, he had almost forgotten about the destruction of Earth, so much had happened, but now he felt a pang of regret. "You won't bring it back." It was so simple even he knew it, why would the Wiccanfather give up something he had waited an eternity for after all?

"No Cosmo. I have waited an eternity for human souls, I can wait a few seconds longer. Of course this conversation will be meaningless if Lex does not see fit to restore the Earth and... I will need something in return."

Cosmo nodded, "My soul?"

"Wrong on all counts fairy," The voice seemed somehow lighter than before, "I will have your soul in hmm, fifty-two thousand four hundred and twenty six years forty five days and," The voice paused, "Nine hours three minutes six seconds... Need I continue, I know when your soul will come I just wish for a conversation."

Cosmo could feel death's grip on him lapsing slightly, he breathed for the first time in what felt like millennia, "With me?"

"No, with someone who has never had a chance to say what they believe yet." Devian cast his hand out and Cosmo saw an image that made his blood run cold. Poof, "Ten minutes with your son is all I ask then, you may have the souls of Earth to do with as your negligible intellect sees fit."

Cosmo stood for a minute his face blank watching the Wiccanfather, "Can't we... I mean... Surely..."

Devian's eyes glowed beneath his hood and Cosmo felt the voice once again pressing on the inside of his head, "These are my terms fairy. No one will offer you another deal because no one else can. My terms are final." The cloak folded in on itself, rippling in the wind and finally, falling through a back door in reality leaving Cosmo alone.

... ...

Wanda was curled up in amongst the silence. She couldn't breath, but then again she didn't need to, all she could see was darkness. Curling, coiling, tendrils of shadows that leapt and darted and that wiccan, he could be anywhere. Druid had smashed his way through here some time ago, chasing the two children, baying for blood. She had been right, a small consolation, she had been right about raising the dead, unnatural and wrong, everything always came back wrong. Druid had been brought back and he had come back as...

"Well now you see, that is not entirely wholly correct."

"I do not see why not."

Now Wanda glanced out of the darkness. Two figures were crossing the room. One, Jezediah Khante, was the second in command to the head of Magic and Communications of Fairy World. Of course Wanda shouldn't have known this, as far as most people were concerned Jezediah was still wrapped up nice and warm in The Fair-Folk Home for the mentally or totally insane. But in Wanda's credit, she knew a lot she wasn't supposed to know, her uncle Claro worked for the council.

"The chance of stability is minimal. Therefore to classify this as a threat to Fairy World would be... Extremely near sighted sir."

The second voice came from outside Wanda's view but judging by the voice it was either a pixie, a history teacher, or the second in command to Hamlet Green. Probably all three (allegations about Lord Croften-Dawn's family tree had been going around for a long time). "We don't have to worry about classifying it Khante. What I need is help destroying it, we have enough trouble with the wiccans as it is and I would greatly like to avoid a war."

Jezediah smiled, "I thought we were at war."

"No Jezediah war is when the universe gets crushed by the wiccan's warped magical force of justice. In comparison that was a child's scuffle." The speaker came into Wanda's view, pointed ears, thin face, fingers that all ended at exactly the same length, no doubt about it pixie blood in there somewhere, "But before we continue this conversation." He turned, "Mrs Cosma it is extremely rude to eavesdrop and also... I believe that my heritage is my business."

Before Wanda could react some magic force pulled her to her feet and towards the two politicians, Jezediah had raised his hands and beckoned twice. After a few seconds she was standing next to two of the strangest men she had ever met, wondering...

"What we are doing here." Lord Croften-Dawn's monotone finished off her thought, he smiled thinly, "Fairies have a gift for clairvoyance, I inherited the pixie equivalent. Mind reading, only basic though, hmm," He frowned, "How bizarre that the universe gave the most boring unactive species in the universe such an all-consuming power. One of the immortals has a sense of humour I dare say."

Khante frowned at Wanda, "Enough sir. We need to know everything about the wiccan. Druid has returned from the dead I believe."

Wanda's head swam, this was really confusing, even if Khante hadn't been using such awkward phrasing, everything she knew about Druid was very little, unless.

"Thank you," Lord Croften-Dawn smiled, "You've been a great help, now..." He raised what looked like a pen out of his pocket, "I think you should just forget we were ever here. We don't want any misunderstandings."

Before Wanda could even close her eyes there was a flash of purple light and her memory of this discussion went metaphorically down the plughole.

... ...

Wanda woke up with a splitting headache in the middle of what could quite easily be an action movie. Magical bolts flew in all directions as Druid Wiccman span around the room his arms flashing, sending arcs of magical power off the ceiling. Around the rest of the room various cloaked fairies surged about, no doubt following one of Hamlet Green's more spontaneous battle plans, in a desperate attempt to control a creature that shouldn't exist. She stood to her feet watching as the world seemed to collapse around her. She didn't see the attack coming from behind her until it struck her. Wanda fell forwards, reaching for her wand as she fell. Her wand was lying on the ground behind her. Wanda cursed, why hadn't she just picked it up. It was too late now though.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, where do I know that name?" Druid's voice sounded particularly loud behind her, she could feel the wiccan's magic coming off him in waves, this power was unbelievable, it was unnatural, it was...

Fading, slowly Druid's power was leaking out, she could feel it going.

"That name, where do I know that name... Argh..." Druid's voice was filled with anger but somehow with less power, "I won't lose, I won't fall apart." Wanda managed to turn her head, managed to watch the huge wiccan stumble, stagger, "I won't be my father. Druid, Druid, Druid, do this do that. Druid, Druid, Druid, where do I know that name?" He stopped a smile playing across his face, "Ah, there it is."

The smile widened and the wiccan's lifeless body hit the ground.

... ...

The two figures watched from the edge of the desert.

"Well Khante, it looks like this will be a losing battle." The monotonous voice of Croften-Dawn flowed out through the silence.

"Personally I believe these things require more subtlety." Khante turned to the tall fairy, "Now it is time for you to forget I was ever here. In your mind you have been with three of twelve." He raised his wand and there was a flash of green light. When it cleared the fairy lord was alone.

"More subtlety eh. Very interesting."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks to anyone who has made it this far, last chapter now. It would have been nice to get more reviews but still, not my worst work. I'm glad that people took the time to finish this fic because this essentially contains every idea I have ever had on how Fairy World works.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FOP and if you say otherwise I will destroy you, just like My Immortal destroyed its authors credibility._

Chapter 22: The Nature of Justice

Timmy's eyes opened. Light. Too much light. It burned in from every angle, it burnt into the back of his mind. He couldn't see anything, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. One, two, one, two, one, two. Wait, there was no three. The counting in Timmy's head had stopped. He felt-

"It... is good to see you awake... Mr Turner." A slow voice came down from a great height, Timmy tried to blink into focus, "I'm happy to say... You just... saved the world."

"Where, where am I?" A massive silhouette was staring down at him. No, not a silhouette a man in a cloak, a long green cloak.

"This I believe... is," The figure turned around and held up a hand, "Western Africa. Somewhere near the Kingdom of Kongo." The figure reached up and adjusted a flashing monocle, "But... More importantly, you need to get up."

Timmy groaned, clambering to his feet and leaning heavily on the offered hand. Only once he was standing blinking in the light did he finally realise, "Wait," He turned to the cloaked figure, "Who are you?"

The figure turned to Timmy and regarded him calmly, adjusting his monocle he let out a sigh and drew back his hood, revealing a thin face with ginger curly hair and a amber mechanical monocle over his left eye, "Hamlet... Green. Head of Fairy World,,, Defense."

Timmy's mind fished for information for a second, "Hamlet, like the play?"

"Correct... William need a bit of help and..." The figure spread his arms, "I couldn't help aiding my..." Another pause, as if considering the word, "Only Godchild." He smiled slowly, "But Mr Turner that is irrelevant... Come." With a flick of the wrist Timmy found them both standing infront of a massive spiked dome.

"Mr Green sir. We have fifty-two casualties."

"Sir, we need to organise a teleportation rig."

"Mr Green what is our next move?"

The cloaked figure had waved these questions aside before Timmy had even figured out what was happening. He was striding towards the dome and towards a tall man with light blue hair and another long green cloak.

"Emanuel, report?"

The man smiled and handed a small file to Hamlet Green before disappearing in a flash of smoke. Hamlet looked down at the sheets of paper before smiling, "Power consumption difficulties...? It looks like someone has been... interfering." He turned to Timmy, "Well Mr Turner, it seems I owe you a favour so... Shall we play a visit to Mrs Cosma?"

The world around the two of them suddenly seemed to slow and Timmy found himself walking, as if in a dream, through corridor after corridor of the massive dome. Eventually however the corridors widened and infront of him Timmy became aware of a small woman leaning over something, she might have been a child had it not for the gleaming crown on her head and the small pair of wings that shook slightly on her back.

"Mrs. Cosma?" Hamlet's voice was quiet and calm and on hearing it Wanda looked up, tears in her eyes. On seeing Timmy however she sniffed and gave a watery smile.

"Timmy, I just..." She trailed off, trying desperately to pretend that she wasn't here, that she wasn't bent over the body of her son. That this was just another day, "I'm sorry Timmy." She leaned back forwards, the tears in her eyes falling down in torrents. "I'm so so sorry... This should be a victory and..." Her voice finally expired, drifting away into shaking sobs.

Timmy was at a lose, stepping forwards to wrap his arms round someone who he barely knew, but who had known him for years. His comforting was pathetic, he knew it, but Wanda clung to it like a fish clung to water.

Hamlet Green looked down, frowned and drew his hood back over his face, "I think I should leave, I have work to do... Just... contact my men when your ready... they'll get you back to Fairy World." He turned away and left the two there. There had been too much death here, he wouldn't be able to worry about one more.

... ...

Fairy World calmed down over the next few days. It was quiet, everyone knew it would take a few days for the Wiccan realm to act. The world mourned for a little time but all in all the population was able to return to its old, cheerful state. That was how this story should end, but for those who have noticed there are still loose ends to tie up. These events may have escaped the history books but they are no less important, therefore we shall begin with Phylus Devagon.

... ...

"Mrs Cosma what a thoroughly repulsive, totally unexpected surprise." Phylus Devagon spread his arms wide, "Congratulations on surviving and also on what I am infuriated to call a resounding success."

Wanda sat on the other side of the plain table in Phylus' office, she couldn't help noticing the blandness of the place, it was accurate, measured down to the nanometer but it didn't have the tiniest bit of proof that a person had been here. She flinched just at the thought of the kind of man that would design a room like this. "Mr Devagon, you promised to return Timmy's memory if we found the wiccans for you and we did far more than that."

Phylus smiled cruelly, "Do you know the difference between a promise and a lie Wanda? The difference is that you choose to believe one and not the other." He pulled his hood back over his head and settled back in his seat, pulling a file from his pocket and beginning to write on it, after a second he looked up again, "I'm busy Ms. please leave."

Timmy, who had been silent throughout the meeting, could almost feel the temperature rise, Wanda's fury was nearly burning the paint off the walls and Phylus just kept on smiling. Wanda looked like she was going to throw herself at Phylus, before she could there was knock at the door.

Phylus stood, frowning now and crossed to the door, opening it he gave a look that could only be described as sheer fury.

"Mr Devagon," The voice was a boring monotone, "You are under arrest for..." The man consulted a clipboard, "Mass conspiracy and... Politics." Lord Croften-Dawn raised his head and grimaced, "Please come with me."

Phylus let out a sudden roar of desperation, he whipped his cloak round and drew his wand from his sleeve, pointing it straight at the tall fairy lord, "You moron! All my life, every single waking hour I have dedicated to serving Fairy World. How dare you accuse me."

Lord Croften-Dawn smiled, "Is that another promise Mr Devagon, I believe we all know what your word is worth."

Phylus' rage melted in an instant, slipping back into his usual demeanor, "Was I that transparent? Ah well, let me ask you a question Emanuel. You've seen what it's like from the top, just like myself, so where do you fit in? Are you a low grade politician? Are you an extension of Hamlet Green's will? Are you the one pulling the strings in the background? Are you something else...?"

Emanuel Croften-Dawn's face flickered with anger for a second, before it cleared and he began, once again slowly and clearly in his monotonous voice, "I, Mr Devagon, live to serve our Lords and Masters in the way that is best for them and for the people, whether they know it yet or not."

Phylus nodded, "Just as I thought."

Croften-Dawn nodded, "Anything you want to be reported about yourself?"

"Only that I did my duty in all respects and to the best of my ability in any way that I saw necessary." He sighed and stepped past Croften-Dawn in to the crowd of green cloaks that waited outside.

Lord Croften-Dawn just frowned, "Naturally." He turned to Wanda and Timmy, "Sir Hamlet Green wishes to see you, please make your way outside. I will finish with this then join the proceedings." He turned away and disappeared into the corridor, leaving Timmy and his godmother to figure out what had just happened on their own.

... ...

Hamlet Green was standing in a group of green cloaked officials when Timmy and Wanda arrived. He finished his talk with one of his subordinates then turned, ignoring them, to a tall figure slightly apart from the group. The wiccan Lex literally leaned on the Fairy Council building, his long hands resting on the roof.

"Well Mr Green, shall we get this over with. We do not have the resources to overcome Caraz's frankly insane weaponry and if you select the wrong weapon we will..." He paused, "Destroy the universe. However, I can no longer see a reason to fight. Ruben has, one way or another, left this universe and we can hardly prosecute Druid, so a ceasefire is in order."

Hamlet looked up at the wiccan for a second, then drew back his hood, "I am... incredibly good at speeches... however I do not think one would be... appropriate now." He stretched out his hand, "There is... no more to say."

Lex took the offered hand (his fingers wrapping around Hamlet's entire arm) and shook. A historic moment in Fairy World history. Or at least Timmy assumed so, from what he had gleaned from talking to the few fairies he had met wiccans did not take kindly to peace treaties with the so-called lower species.

After a second Hamlet withdrew his hand and nodded to the wiccan, turning away and giving various instructions to fairies around him, causing them to hurry off to god knew where. Finally he turned to Timmy, "Mr Turner, I have to thank you. You... saved our world again. It is not everyday I get to say that... Well done." He turned and began to walk away.

"What about Timmy's memory?" Wanda's voice almost exploded from behind them, "You promised to restore it!"

Hamlet frowned sadly, "I don't think so Mrs Cosma... Phylus Devagon made that promise and... he is no longer able to fulfill it. I'm very sorry but... We have larger problems." He swept his way past Wanda and stared down at Timmy, "I am truly sorry though."

Wanda's eyes filled up with despair, a sort of sad rage spread across her face and she raised her wand. Hamlet Green pulled a walking cane from his sleeve and knocked the wand from her hand.

"Mrs Cosma... When I want to be I can act kindly... I am an actor after all. Do not test my patience though, we have rules and it is not in my power to break them... Now if you will excuse me... I have work to do. If this world was going to run itself we would not be here."

He brushed Wanda aside again and disappeared back into the council building.

"Timmy..." Wanda's voice sounded quiet and sad, the emotions she had been pushing down since the fight with Druid spilling out, "I'm sorry... I'm always so useless, I always-"

She stopped, the look frozen on her face as if it had turned to stone. The world around Timmy too, stopped, frozen in time, with one exception; the wiccan Lex pulled himself off the building and smiled.

"Mr Turner, I believe I owe you a favour."

Timmy blinked, "What?"

"I promised you if you found the wiccan Druid I would restore your planet. You did more than that, you stopped them." He raised his hand, "Justice Timmy. Justice is something people don't understand, justice isn't redemption, justice isn't rewards. Justice is punishment, punishment and reward that exactly fits the variables. People don't like that, people always think they deserve more reward than they do and more mercy. Mercy has no place in justice Timmy... And people always think I can do something about it." He let out a short bitter laugh, "People seem to believe that justice can be controlled Timmy, it can't. Justice can be suppressed or justice can be released. If I could control it do you think I would be blind?" He passed his hand over his bandaged eyes, "But I can do one thing Timmy, I can predict what it will do and, as I owe you a favour, I think now would be the perfect time to let this world have just a little bit of true justice."

Timmy blinked, only for a second, when he opened his eyes the world they looked out on could not have been more different. Lex was gone for one. Infront of him as well, a huge blue-green orb hung in the sky.

The Earth.

But more than that, while the people around him panicked and celebrated, Timmy found his mind slowly focusing, his memory slipping back into place. Christmas, Santa, the Anti-Fairies, it all came pooling back in. As the humans of the world woke up (most with splitting headaches that brought industry to a halt and almost caused an incredibly nasty situation between Bill Gates and a Japanese ambassador) Timmy Turner stood above everything and despite everything he couldn't help laughing.

... ...

Prison wasn't Phylus' first choice of endings for his story. After all who would want prison, even more humiliating he had designed the cell he sat in now. Unescapable he had called it. For once he wished he had been bluffing. He sighed, they'd even taken his precious files away from him. Idiots! Who else would understand the massive complexity of his system? Who could replace him? The file master. It was laughable, even here he had memorized every possible piece of information, 55.2 cm from left wall to a door that was 207.6 cm high and 106.3 cm wide from there 355.2 cm to right wall and...

"Well, well, well I do believe we have an anomaly." Phylus stood and walked across to a section of the wall, striking it hard with his elbow and watching as it collapsed into a small man in a white mask with a "9" motif on it, "How good to see you Mr. Horrors you took your time getting here."

Mr Horrors smiled, "Getting out of prison is easy, you ever tried to break into one of these places, it takes ages."

Phylus smiled, "You don't have to go through all of the security, just walk in through the front door, that mask will get you in anywhere."

Horrors smiled, "But where's the fun in that Phylus?" He frowned and took on a more business like manner, "Have you considered our offer?"

Phylus smiled, "Yes I believe I have. I've grown bored with justice and... I would like to add my talents to your, um, menagerie."

Horrors laughed, "That's what I thought you'd say." He reached up and removed the "9" mask from his face, concealing his face with his hand, "Here Mr Devagon."

Phylus took the offered mask and, turning upside down so the "9" became a "6" placed it on his face, "Thank you Mr Horrors, if you hadn't come I would have had to find another way out, it might have even taken me a few days."

Horror's sighed, "I, Gilligan Horrors never will work out why you get yourself into these situations Phylus."

Phylus raised his hand to his mask "Well Gilligan it's as I always say. If you can't play the game, play the players." He smiled and ripped the mask from his face, dissolving in a puff of smoke. That was the last that anyone ever heard of Phylus Devagon. Well, the last on record.

... ...

Cosmo waited under a street light that night. It would have been poetic, a man standing there till the early hours of the morning watching the people he loved. He couldn't go back, not yet, not until he knew if death would keep his bargain.

Why was he worrying about this? He had talked to death, he knew the man wouldn't back down on his promise. Cosmo smiled lazily, his brain was only really big enough for a few thoughts, and mistrust was a big thought. No he just had to wait here for an hour maximum, until Devian returned Poof's soul. Then everyone would be happy, then he could go back home. He could imagine the looks on their faces when he walked in, better yet when Poof woke up. He could almost hear their voices.

But right now he would wait. In a few minutes he would go back, when he'd gathered his thoughts when he had thought of something to say. What could he say? Back from the dead, that was unnatural, that was evil, that was... But what did that matter? He just knew they'd be thrilled. In a few minutes he'd work it out. In a few minutes he'd be home with his family and loved ones.

But right now he'd just sit back and bask in the moonlight and dream. In a few minutes...


End file.
